Courting Cloud :: Part II
by Niamh13
Summary: [UPDATED] for once - Cloud has accepted the ancient Wutainese quest to win Yuffie's heart and finds some surprises along the way. Will a curse none of them saw coming shake his resolve? Or will Yuffie end up making the choice for him. All games & movies compliant.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMED:** (_10/01/10_)

**Characters:** Cloud/Yuffie, Godo, OCs galore for plot purposes, eventually all of AVALANCHE  
**Rating:** M – for mature stuff, like violence, sensuality, and language.  
**Warning:** Since I've decided to put a lovely little recap in here, it's not entirely necessary to read **Part I **first, but really, why wouldn't you? This part will still be here when you're done and it'll make more sense;)  
**Summary:** Cloud has accepted the ancient Wutainese quest to win Yuffie's heart and finds some surprises along the way. Will a curse none of them saw coming shake his resolve? Or will Yuffie end up making the choice for him. All games&movies compliant.

**A/N:** A raise of hands please if you didn't think you'd ever see Part II *raises both hands* =P Lol, so uh this was a laborious task and not because it sucks or anything – which I'm always afraid of when it comes to my work – but because I am your typical Gemini and I have a zillion different interests going on all at once and prioritizing isn't me strong suit. I had a blast writing this at the odd times when I managed to bust it out and I hope you like it too. ^_^

**P.S. **There are a zillion ways to translate other languages, so be kind to mine - I don't expect it to be perfect, so you shouldn't either. That said, I'm sorry to any native speakers who read this who think it's crap =P

* * *

**::**

**: ЄөЦŕҐїŊģЭфΘμÐ :  
****Chapter ****一**

**::**

_**~ :: Part II :: ~**_

The Ancient Forest chirped and hummed in the dim light of twilight. The overhang of exotic trees dimmed it further with their thick fronds, making the humid air grow cool.

A loud frog was suddenly silenced as it landed with a _plop!_, sliding down the eager carnivorous stem of the Venus Fly-Trap. The silent figure who was the culprit of the poor frog's demise walked by coolly, the dangerous plant now preoccupied.

Dressed in full black, a matching hood covering their head, the figure paused at the base of a large tree. It was different from the other trees, with a much wider trunk. Pulling out a short gunblade, he lifted it towards a hidden gong amidst the leafy vines. A free hand shot out in front to catch the square stone that fell seemingly from nowhere at the sound of the gong being hit.

Lowering the short gunblade, a muttered "_chuujitsu_" had the tree rotating on the spot, revealing a large archway previously hidden by the high ground set behind it. With a quirk of their lips, the figure disappeared into the tree's depths.

**ЄөЦŕҐїŊģЭфΘμÐ**

**-  
::**

_**Day 11**_

Cloud sighed, covering it by scratching his forehead. Lifting his plate of food, he set it before Yuffie before taking her plate. "Better?"

She beamed at him from across the table and nodded happily before digging in. Shaking his head, Cloud decided he was better off ordering whatever she had in the future.

They were in Cosmo Canyon at a restaurant. When they'd arrived, Red wasn't there as it was his day for scouting the border. The boat ride and ensuing chocobo ride took several days of hard traveling so they decided to relax for the night and wait for him to return in the morning with the package needed to continue their journey.

After they finished eating, Yuffie was strangely bouncy despite their long day of traveling, so Cloud took her for a walk. Light on her feet, she hopped from large rock to large rock along the edges of the city. Cloud's eyes continually strayed towards her bare legs, both of their cloaks left in their room in the desert climate.

As she hummed, his thoughts strayed back to when they met. He realized this wasn't their first 'date'. Of course the first one had been initiated rather forcefully by her, so he hadn't considered it a date at the time. Despite being completely shocked when she kissed his cheek, he'd felt warm at the unexpected gesture. She was entirely too young for him at the time and he was already confused enough by his feelings for Tifa and Zack's memories of his feelings for Aerith to take her seriously though. He was simply the first person to show her any kindness – even his coldly given kind – at the time.

Now he had no such confusion. He'd been having lunch with Yuffie for a long time, every month like clockwork. It'd been awkward at first, after having her see him breakdown at Tifa and Reeve's wedding like that. But it was a testament to how much she'd matured that she didn't rub his face in it, or call him names. Well, the latter part at least without any real scorn.

He'd been able to come out of his misery enough to realize the 'baby' of their little resistance group was making light of the situation in an attempt to cheer him up. It was something they'd all taken turns at with Yuffie throughout their trials, but with very little success. Only Cloud could, for some reason.

After his little realization at the wedding, he'd been annoyingly stubborn in responding to Yuffie. This caused her to turn it back onto herself, saying he didn't trust her and he ended up agreeing to go find some dessert away from the wedding just to calm her down. It was during pie that she convinced him to meet her for lunch in a month. And then at lunch, she convinced him to meet her in another month. And another month.

After three months, she brought up their next meeting as if it was their set routine, only asking where they should meet. She never brought up Tifa or Reeve, sticking to safe subjects like the rest of their group and royal princess business. And since he found he actually enjoyed seeing her and hearing her abrupt sardonic retellings of "trying to be a lady", he shrugged telling her he'd give her a call when he knew where he'd be.

The look of absolute surprise at his easy acceptance followed quickly by the most genuine smile he'd ever seen on her was well worth it. He'd realized during the month that followed that he'd had a small crush on her and resolutely pushed it away in favor of keeping his monthly lunch partner. He'd almost decided to tell her they wouldn't continue when they next met but she'd been completely relaxed and so normal that he'd forgotten about it.

During their continuing lunches, he grew more and more relaxed in her company and found himself trusting her enough to open up. He spoke quietly of his time with Zack and she asked questions, curious as always. It was then that he found out she'd known Zack too, after a fashion. He found it bizarre that his friend from so long ago would have gone on treasure hunt after treasure hunt for a little Wutai girl he didn't even know. Most likely was just humoring her, but still.

He felt oddly connected to her after that. They'd trade stories of their dealings with Shinra. He'd found out that during her time working for the WRO, she'd had to work with Reno a few times, seeing as Rufus still attracted a lot of attention despite being a dead man but still the number one contributing donor for the WRO finances.

Listening to her stories of how she put the "turkey" in his place several times over, he felt better about her ability to handle other men. It wasn't until now that he realized why that had bothered him at all. Now, after deciding for sure he wanted to do this obligatory quest for any warrior seeking the future Empress's hand, he knew it would bother him a lot if Reno, or any guy, even looked at her wrong. Again, it was his irrational side talking, but then Yuffie still hadn't spoken of or told him anything concrete about how she felt about him. Besides maiming or killing anything male that looked her way, Cloud didn't know how else to keep her to himself.

Yuffie had slowed in her light prancing above him, allowing him to reach her side just as she tipped sideways, her leg going out to try and regain her balance. He caught her as she fell, setting her easily on her feet next to him.

"You okay?"

She snorted. "Don't make me laugh, Cloud. You're just lucky I didn't do the aerial kickstand I planned and ended up knocking you in the head."

He took that as a yes.

They continued walking side by side. Cloud caught her hand and felt her tense, but she didn't pull away. He decided to calm her down a bit.

"You know the entire quest, right?"

She tilted her head, but didn't look at him. Slowly, she nodded.

"Where to after the Ancient forest?"

"Nibelheim." She looked at him then, warily. "I know you might not—"

He shook his head, cutting her off. "Yuff, I made you a promise." He glanced sideways at her. "I'll deal."

Rolling her eyes, she smirked slightly. "Right, because you're _sooo_ good at doing that."

Taking it for the joke that it was, he smirked and pulled her to him, lifting an arm around her head to hold her while he messed up her hair. She laughed and squirmed out of his hold. "Cloud!"

He allowed her to get away, only to pull her back to face him with a gentle yank. Out of breath from laughing, she draped herself rather inelegantly against his chest, but he didn't mind. As he gazed down at her fondly, her smile stayed. Only her eyes widening slightly and her pounding heart showed she was aware of how close they were.

As his eyes roved her face, her fingers slowly curled around the front of the thick fabric of his duster. His eyes zeroed in on her lip as she bit it, a nervous habit of hers he'd noted over the years. When he lowered his head, she released it, her lips parting ever so slightly. Her eyelids fluttered shut when his lips settled over hers and she leaned up into him.

Kissing her was amazing. He honestly didn't know why they hadn't started doing this sooner when her mouth was pressed to his, her body curled against his just so. Her kisses were like her, energizing, straightforward, slightly vulnerable with a hint of that fleeting softness. They left him wanting more of her, almost too much so far that he'd needed to think of highly disturbing things to calm himself down afterward.

His hands had clenched at her waist briefly, before he broke the kiss. Their breathing was accelerated and Yuffie had her half-lidded gaze on his mouth.

His voice husky, he asked, "You want to go back to the room?"

Without hesitation, she nodded. Kissing the top of her head, he kept an arm around her waist as he turned them back towards town.

**ЄөЦŕҐїŊģЭфΘμÐ**

**::**

"_Akubi-san. Doko desu ka?__" (Where are you?)_

"Fort Condor, Hiroki-sama. My men could not persuade the locals to release me and I was kept another night."

An aggravated huff. "_I told you not to underestimate the shinobi._"

"_Hai, otou-san.__"(Yes, father)_

"_Doesn't matter. I have men on her trail. The __gaijin__ was with her?" (foreigner-outsider)_

"_Hai._ _Demo,_ she claims she is doing the quest for herself." _(Yes. But)_

"_She's always been stubbornly independent. __Atarashikunai. Hayaku.__ (This is not new. Hurry.) Finish the quest and leave the shinobi to me. The people will not accept a woman or her __gaijin __as ruler of Wutai._"

"_Hai, otou-sama._" _(Yes, father.)_

**ЄөЦŕҐїŊģЭфΘμÐ  
::**

He pressed her up against the closed door inside their room as his lips ravaged hers. Walking back amongst the stars of the clear night sky with her fingers tangled in his at her waist was sweet torture and he was glad she was so responsive when he claimed her mouth seconds within arriving at their suite.

Her hands roaming over him was too much at the moment however, causing him to lift her arms over her head and press them to the door. Instead, she made a whimpering noise and thrust her hips against his. He pressed her back against the door more firmly, breaking their kiss on a breath, his eyes closing as he savored the sensation. When she moved again, he couldn't help a pained groan. "Yuff…"

"Let me touch you."

He shook his head. "This won't last very long if you do."

That gave her pause. "Well, how long can it last?"

He exhaled on a gruff laugh. "Keep it up and we'll be lucky if it lasts more than a minute."

She blinked prettily at him, and her absolute naiveté was just too much. Releasing her arms, he elicited a short yelp from her as he lifted her around his waist and carried her to the bed. Laying her down, he kissed her long and slow. Her fingers threaded slowly into his hair, tugging and massaging. The urge to see all of her and make her his was starting to become a litany in his head as he made love to her mouth. _Mine_.

As his hand slid down her sides and along the top of her shorts, a scratching sounded at the door. They froze before Cloud lifted his head and they both looked at the door.

"Cloud? Yuffie?" It was Red.

Cloud cursed lowering his head to her neck. Rising, he lifted off of Yuffie and strode to the door. Opening it, he looked down to see Red sitting there. Cloud must've looked as frustrated as he felt since Red cocked his one good eye at the blond.

"You alright?"  
Cloud sighed. "Fine. I thought you were on duty tonight."  
"I was. My relief came out early to alert me of your arrival. Did you wish to retrieve the package now? I wasn't sure how early a start you and…Yuffie wished to have?"  
Yuffie came up behind him and peered around Cloud. "Hey, Red. Gettin' a bit old to be running around this late at night, aren't ya?"  
He gave her a wry look. "The term is mature, Yuffie. Something I see you haven't completely done."  
She shrugged. "If you mean turned into an old fart like my pops, then no. But Leviathan knows I'm hopin' for that to kick in any day now."

Red rolled his good eye before turning to Cloud. "I have the package upstairs in the safe if you want it."  
Cloud nodded. "We'll be right up." As he shut the door, he turned to Yuffie, slumping against the closed door.  
She fidgeted as she watched him watch her. "Guess the mood is ruined now."  
He sighed heavily and straightened. He clasped her upper arms and kissed the top of her head. "Guess so."

Feeling uncharacteristically bereft, she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her cheek against his chest. "You'll still want to—"  
"—Always." He cut her off, causing her to glance up. His gaze was serious and a little heated.  
Smiling, she lowered her head to rest against his chest again. "I liked tonight."  
He brushed a hand over her hair and down her back. "Me too."

**ЄөЦŕҐїŊģЭфΘμÐ  
::**

_A little boy of four jumped from the front porch, his uncoordinated legs causing him to stumble to his hands as he landed.  
Standing, he glanced at his hands through golden brown eyes before brushing them off on his shorts.  
"Come __**on**_**,**_ Ryuu-chan! Osoi sou ja nai!" (Stop being so slow!)  
He looked up and immediately runs after the slightly older girl with the same dark hair as him. "Wait, o-ne-san!"(older sister)_

**ЄөЦŕҐїŊģЭфΘμÐ  
::**

_**Day 12**_

"Ow! Dammit, Cloud I'm fine! Stop hovering already!"

Getting through the Ancient Forest was no easier this time through than the last. The damp humid air was a concern as Yuffie still wasn't in top health and Cloud was nervous with her around all the man-eating fly-traps.

"Then stay behind me." His tone was sharp, the heavy air making him just as irritable.

In a very mature fashion, she allowed him to pass her before mocking his words silently to his back. Her gesture was cut off as she stumbled sideways, coming down awkwardly on her ankle. "Ow!"

Cloud turned with a frown to see her bent at the waist clutching her ankle. "What is it?"

She winced. "My ankle. I think I twisted it." Cloud came over and knelt down before her to inspect it. She used his shoulder to hold herself up. "Don't touch it!"

He grimaced, but listened. Instead, his hand hovered over her sore appendage, chanting the words for the Cure spell.

Yuffie felt the immediate relief and relaxed. She tensed up again when Cloud glanced up at her. "Better?"

Biting her lip, she hedged a bit. "I think so. Maybe you should just carry me until we're sure."

Cloud gave her a flat look, which she returned with large innocent eyes. He straightened, letting her foot drop. She stumbled, grabbing his arm for support, noting that her ankle did indeed feel perfect. However, she wasn't about to let Cloud know that. Not after snapping at her like that while hovering around her like a damn helicopter for an hour.

So she fake winced and gripped his upper arm tighter, a small trill of awareness going through her at the amount of muscle beneath her fingers. "Cloud, you don't want me to risk further injury do you? And if I ride on your back, then I'll still be doing as you so kindly asked by staying behind you." She fluttered her eyelashes prettily, causing his eyes to narrow, even as his lips quirked.

Sighing, he turned, presenting his back to her. Squatting, he ignored the fact that she used both legs just fine to jump up onto his back, catching her under the thighs to settle her more firmly as he stood. Her arms surrounded his neck as she pressed her cheek to the side of his head.

"Don't worry, I'll buy you some greens when we get back to town." Amusement laced her voice heavily.

"Not if you're fed to one of these plants before we get there, you aren't."

They continued to bicker good-naturedly throughout the forest, avoiding the larger man-traps and surprises. When they reached a significantly different looking tree, they paused.

"This it?"

Yuffie slipped from his back and he noted she did so without any wincing as she stepped around him looking straight up the trunk of the large tree. "Try the password." She accompanied the words with pulling her shuriken from her back.

Cloud did the same with his sword before muttering the password. "_Chuujitsu._" The trunk of the tree rumbled as it slowly rotated, revealing a dark opening.

"Loyalty." Cloud glanced at Yuffie as she stared at the opening.

When she turned to say something to him, he cut her off.

"—_Don't ask me to leave you and turn back. I will go where you go and live where you live. Your people will be my people, and your God will be my God._"

She blinked at him, tilting her head. He shrugged.

"Guy in my unit back at Shinra was super-religious. Quoted scripture non-stop." He met her gaze evenly then. "It fits."

The amount of devotion in his gaze was a bit much to take and she turned away. "Er, I was just going to say can you turn on your flashlight. I don't need another Vincent popping out of the dark at me."

Running his gaze over her once more, he clicked on his light and stepped towards the opening. Yuffie followed closely behind. She wanted to cast fire but she wanted her weapon more. This forest always gave her the creeps. One meter in, the opening started to close behind them.

She grabbed a hold of Cloud's arm as the area went dark and was glad for it. As the trunk thunked into place, the ground disappeared beneath their feet. With a shout, they both plummeted straight down.

Concern for each other had them keeping their weapons above their heads. Cloud grasped around for her before finding purchase and yanking her to his side. The tunnel they were falling through abruptly opened into a cavernous space, dimly lit from a hole somewhere else in the ceiling.

They both landed on bended knee. Cloud slowly rose, looking over his shoulder as Yuffie did the same. Putting her shuriken on her back, she cast fire sending small flames to the corners of the cave.

Both of their eyes widened at the sight before them. Revealed was a wide-open area, filled with rich grassy plains and wildflowers. Yuffie stepped forward, looking up. Her eyes were awed at the seemingly beautiful blue sky, interspersed with white fluffy clouds. Butterflies and birds fluttered by in the light breeze, whipping dandelions around.

"C-Cloud?"

Cloud stepped forward as well, his gaze just as wide as he took in the spectacle. They were underground. None of this should be here.

"Is it…real?"

Cloud slowly shook his head. "I don't know." He reached out a hand to catch a full-grown butterfly as it landed in his palm. "Feels real."

Yuffie knelt in the grass and picked a flower. Her eyes lit as it came easily, its texture and feel normal. Lifting it to her nose, she breathed in the tulip's scent. It smelled fresh. And…something else.

The ground shook then. Both of them lifted their heads as a beautiful, willowy blond appeared several feet away. The ground rippled as she whirled to a stop facing them. She was naked, but for a vee of cloth over her nether parts, her long full hair covering her breasts. Her eyes were such a light blue they were almost completely white. Her expression was serene but blank.

Then she gestured. Towards Cloud.

Yuffie glanced at him to see he'd froze. His feet looked rooted in place. Looking back at the woman, Yuffie gave her an annoyed look. _What the hell,_ she thought. This chick wasn't trying to _entice_ Cloud, was she? Because that was _sooo_ not cool. Just as Yuffie took a step towards her, a beautiful soprano started to sing. Yuffie thought it was coming from the woman but it seemed to echo all around them. Cloud still wasn't moving and it was starting to worry her.

"Cloud. The package."

A gust of wind rustled her hair then and she pushed it back as she looked at the woman. Both her arms lifted and a pedestal much like the others they'd seen before, appeared before her. Lowering her hands, the woman watched Cloud and waited.

Annoyed when he continued to stare at the woman unmoving, Yuffie walked over to stand in front of him. She frowned up at him. "Cloud? Snap out of it, Romeo." She snapped her fingers in his face.

Blinking, Cloud spoke. "I can't look away."  
Yuffie snorted. "Diggin' your grave deeper, bud."  
"Yuffie." His sharp tone caught her attention then. "I. Can't. Look. Away."  
Her brow furrowed in confusion. She lifted up on her tiptoes to try and reach his eye level. She wasn't quite tall enough and jumped a little. It was enough and she caught his eye, which he seemed to latch onto. He held her gaze and she saw his relief and desperation. Concerned, she softened her tone. "What is it?"

He shook his head and gripped her arms, lowering his head. "It's all I could do to _not _move."  
Her eyebrow lifted. "Really?"  
He nodded. "I recall fighting something like her before, but never this powerful."  
Turning to look over her shoulder, Yuffie considered the man-stealing ho. Her voice was thoughtful. "Maybe you need the infusing of the stone to resist her."  
"She was compelling me to come place the stone on there, so I don't know."  
Yuffie snorted. "More like she'll eat you alive if you get close enough." She glanced at his arm. "Do you have your Ribbon?"  
Feeling his upper arm, he found it bare. "It must've broke."  
Yuffie sighed heavily. "Well, _that's_ why. Here, take mine."  
Cloud shook his head, staying her hand on her own status accessory. "You'll need it."  
She huffed, even though inside she was all tingly that he cared. "Fine. If you're goin' to be all noble and crap, give me the package and I'll put it on the podium." His head was shaking as she said it. "Well, what do you think we should do then, Lover Boy? Stare at her until we explode?"

His jaw worked for a moment before he huffed. "Fine. But I'm going with you." Before she could protest, he turned them around so his back faced the strange woman. He pulled out the package and gave it to her before taking his weapon in hand. Nodding at Yuffie. Her protests died in her throat as she realized he was placing his trust in her to watch for danger. Her face set, she nodded back. Using the package, she placed it against Cloud's chest to push him backward as she started forward, one step at time. She could tell he was tense at not being able to see the danger, but his gaze on her was steady.

They were a few feet away and she paused. She tried to step to his side, but he pressed a hand to her stomach to stop her. Frowning, he said, "What are you doing?"

Yuffie nodded to the creepy chick. "She's right there. Keep hold of me if you want, but I'll be damned if you get any closer without being able to see her attack." He did just that as she crept forward, turning to his side to accommodate his grip on her. Yuffie for her part, never stopped looking at the strange woman, whose gaze was unwavering on Cloud.

As soon as she set the package on the podium though, the woman's eerie-ass eyes moved to her. Freezing, Yuffie hardly dared to breathe. However, she still could if she wanted to. So ever so slowly, she stepped backward, gripping her Conformer tightly. When she was closer to Cloud, she was yanked back in front of him rather abruptly. Looking up at his stone-set face, her immediate protest at being manhandled died in her throat.

"Ready for this?" His low voice startled her. She nodded mutely. Still holding her gaze, he spoke the magic word. "_Chuujitsu._"

Yuffie's head turned as the stone exploded in light, rising up in a blaze of shimmering translucent violet. Characters formed and she watched as the representation of her people's language appeared.

**忠実**

_Loyalty._

Like the past four times, bright rays of light shot out from the rotating spectacle straight into Cloud. He jerked and gritted his teeth as his form was engulfed in light. Shimmering rivulets shone through his veins, infusing him with power and light. He staggered under the force of it, but Yuffie caught him. She quickly decided he weighed a ton and she was too slight to hold him.

That was the moment creepy bitch decided to attack. Yuffie's eyes widened as the light of a spell filled her vision. Instinctively, she dropped to the ground, taking Cloud with her. Rolling him to his back, she leapt to her feet and grabbed up her weapon, crouching over the shaking warrior.

Her jaw gaped as the beautiful, albeit creepy murdering whore, had transformed into what Yuffie suspected was the chick's true form. Her beautiful ice-blonde locks were now green and writhing all around her head. Her eyes were stark and matched her hair, the pupils vertical slits. Her veins were black and showing through her sickly pale skin. On closer examination, Yuffie realized her hair was actually comprised of snakes.

Muttering the words, Yuffie cast Big Guard around Cloud and herself before Snake Chick could send another spell. Cloud was recovering and sitting up when her spell did come and Yuffie shoved him back down out of the way. She was hit with the full blast but only felt the familiar tingle that came with a nulled attack. It must've been a status-altering spell, she thought. That _bitch._

Lifting a hand, Yuffie sent an Ice3 spell her way before quickly handing Cloud his sword. He sat up and they both stood as the Snake Chick was encased in several layers of ice. She roared as the ice exploded outward and threw a spell directly at Yuffie. It was moving too fast for her to think, but Cloud stepped in front of it, blocking the brunt of it with his sword.

However, with little time to accomplish the maneuver, Cloud looked at Snake Chick and was caught. And the bitch knew it. With a rather ugly smirk, the woman thing lifted a hand and blew on it. It send a gust of toxic powder over them, affecting Cloud profoundly while Yuffie, not at all.

At least, she didn't think so. While Cloud shook his head and rubbed his eyes as his skin started to flush, Yuffie realized she was standing in a puddle. Or what she thought was a puddle. Turning, she saw that water was not so slowly filling the cavern. She couldn't see its source.

Looking back at Cloud, she had a half-second to duck out of the way of his attack. She tucked into a ball and rolled back out of the way of his sword as it slashed at her waist. Rolling into a crouch she blinked at Cloud. "Cloud, wha—?" But he was still coming at her, swinging away.

Quickly she back flipped a few feet away, giving her time to raise her Conformer to block his downward slash. She caught a glimpse of his eyes then and they were glazed in confusion and rage. Evil Chick took that moment to attack and more dust settled over them. Cloud's eyelids drooped and his strength slackened. Yuffie watched horrified as his arms dropped and his sword felt to the ground as he slumped over her, asleep. She shrank down under his deadweight and realized the water had reached their knees.

Panicked, she noted she could now hear it gurgling and sloshing as the cavern quickly filled. She didn't even know if it was an illusion or real. Shifting Cloud to the side, she saw the woman smirking. Narrowing her eyes in determination, Yuffie shifted Cloud up and started dragging him to the side. It was slow-going, but the Snake Chick seemed content to watch them struggle.

Which was good, since Yuffie needed to get him to high ground. However, after a few moments, she looked up and around and realized they weren't getting any closer to the walls of the cavern. The water was up to her waist but with Cloud on his knees, his head and shoulders were barely above that. Checking her materia, she realized none of it would work. She needed a Summon.

Searching the ground, she found Cloud's sword a few feet away. Carefully shifting Cloud to the side, she reached for it. It was a true test of will to yank the heavy thing close enough while holding up its owner. As soon as she could lift it, she slid it into his back holster and went for the materia.

Quickly in succession, she cast Heal on Cloud and then called forth Typhoon. Gripping Cloud, she held him aloft as they disappeared into the shadows. He was slowly waking as they floated above, Typhoon releasing his horrid Sneeze Attack and blasting away the fast rising water.

Cloud was startled into awareness as he realized they were airborne. His attention was caught by Yuffie as she yanked the Ribbon from her arm. "What are you doing?"

She gestured for him to lift his arm. "Take it. You can't finish her without it."  
"But—"  
She shook her head, cutting him off. "We can't leave the way we came in." She spoke briskly as she tied the Ribbon around his upper arm. "I'll search the cave for a way out while you handle her. And I'm sure if she puts _me_ to sleep, you'll have a better time carrying me, then me lugging your heavy ass around." Cloud still made to protest but she wouldn't let him. "It makes sense, Cloud. I'm quicker and I can dodge her dumbass spells better. Just concentrate on handing her her ass." With a cocky smirk, they disappeared as Typhoon finished its attack and returned to the ground.

Yuffie took off immediately and after watching her disappear into shadows, Cloud turned and cast Scan.

_**Siren  
**_**HP: 306,001/350,000  
MP: 999,999/999,999  
Weaknesses: Slow, Dark, Stop, Poison, Paralyze, Aero**

Narrowing his eyes, Cloud cast Haste and renewed his Big Guard before launching a full out attack. Energized at the fact she no longer paralyzed him with a look, he attacked her from all sides, aware of Yuffie along the perimeter and wanting to keep the woman's attention away from the shadows.

Meanwhile, Yuffie managed to escape the center area and was feeling along the walls. She cursed as she wanted to cast fire but that would call attention to her. She didn't know why, but she had a desperate feeling they'd need a quick getaway once Snake Chick was toast. She couldn't quell a cry of relief as she found a loose boulder propped up under a small hole. Hopping up to it, she peered into the opening and found it opened up into a rocky tunnel. Elated at her success, she turned to call to Cloud.

"Cloud!" But as soon as she said it, music filled the cavern, a beautiful song echoing along the walls. Yuffie swayed before shaking herself. But it was no use. She slumped to her knee as she lost consciousness.

**Є****ө****ЦŕҐїŊģЭфΘμÐ**

**::**

_He was staring at the sky. The vast blue covered in puffy white clouds was still so different from the blue of the ocean surrounding their island. He didn't know why he was fascinated by the colors or their different hues. He was too young to wonder about them. All he knew was they swirled and mixed everywhere he went._

_Crows dotted the horizon and he frowned. His nanny said those were bad omens._

"_Ryuu!" His head turned to see his sister waiting at the bottom of the hill. She had her tiny fists resting on her hips and she looked angry. But then she looked like that more often than not so it was a comfort. "Papa wants us back home. Are you staring at the clouds again?"_

_Happily, he ran, half-skipping down to her. "There's crows. Lena says that's a bad almond."_

_She rolled her eyes at him. "It's bad 'omen', baka. And there's always crows. We better go inside though before they peck your eyes out." She made her voice scary at the end and lifted her hands above her head into claws._

_Ryuu screeched and ran, his sister laughing as she chased him back to the house._

Hearing an echoing shout, the hooded figure turned abruptly. Narrowing his eyes, he realized it came from the cavern below. Lifting a hand he flashed with a pulsing energy not his own. At least not yet.

Knowing the illusions they suffered from, he sent the energy back the way he came, deciding to give his unsuspecting pursuers the real thing. As he heard the ensuing vibrations from the distant rush of water, he turned away with mirthless laugh.

**Є****ө****ЦŕҐїŊģЭфΘμÐ**

**::**

Cloud heard Yuffie's shout, but he couldn't see her. Distracted, he took a lightning spell to the chest with an '_oof!_' Fighting through the sizzling pain, he cast scan and found Siren was one good summon from being toast. It had to be why the singing started. It did not affect him, but Yuffie was not immune any longer.

Casting Tornado on her, he turned away and searched the cavern for Yuffie. His heart nearly stopped as he saw her slumped over against one wall. It did stop when he saw the rush of water burst from a hole directly above her. Leaping towards her, he lifted her into his arms and jumped away from the spigot.

Siren was positively flashing with anger then, the kind that comes from desperation and the need to survive. Cloud knew she'd go for Yuffie as soon as he saw her and summoned Hades right as she launched a lightning spell at them. It was the work of milliseconds as they disappeared and the spell hit where they were once standing.

As the spectacle of Hades and his melting pot of status ailments went off below, Cloud tried to revive Yuffie. Casting Heal, he watched as she slowly woke.

Fluttering her lashes, she looked up at him. "C-Cloud?"  
"We have to get out of here." He refused to relax or show his relief until they were out of the cave. "Let me see your bracer." She frowned slightly but complied. Cloud pulled the Sleep materia from his weapon and junctioned it to her armlet, coupled with added effect. "She should be finished off with this attack, but I'm not taking chances. We need to get out of here."

Yuffie looked around and saw water flooding through the hole she found with some dismay. "That was our exit." Cloud's gaze followed hers.  
"Can you expand it?"  
She frowned. "What?"  
"Make it bigger. That water can't have always been there or it would have been running since we got here. It has to run out eventually."  
"Yeah, but we might end up drowning before that happens."  
"We'll drown anyway if we don't do something."  
The spell was ending. Yuffie sighed. "Alright, I'll try."

As they returned to the ground, Yuffie leapt away towards the hole. Cloud braced himself as Siren still stood. Then she stumbled and fell to her knee. Cloud didn't trust it and continued to watch her. Her piercing song started up again, only this time it reached painful heights. Acute pain exploded in his ears as Cloud fell to his knee. Across the cavern, Yuffie did the same, crying out as she covered her ears. "Cloud!"

Anguish echoed through him at her cry and in desperation, he lifted his sword. With a roar, he charged the fading woman. Slashing downward, he watched with relief as she finally disappeared in red light. Silence reigned supreme for a moment. Yuffie's ears popped as she uncovered her ears and rose. She watched Cloud rise and turn to face her. She met his eyes across the cavern for one long moment.

Sound abruptly returned and the rushing water reminded her of her task. Breaking their gaze, Yuffie turned to their escape turned water spigot. Taking a deep breath, she cast earth. The cavern started to shake as she watched the hole widen. Water rushed in faster. Rocks started to rain down around her. She lost her concentration completely as she was hit from the side and thrown to the ground. Cloud covered her as she tried to regain her breath.

"Cloud, what—?"  
"We need to get out of here. Now."  
"Well, that was what I was _trying _to do!"  
"And nearly got flattened by a rock." His tone was flat, not showing just how scared he'd been at the fact. "Can you slow the waterflow?"  
She frowned and mentally sorted through her bank of materia. "I can try."

He lifted off of her and helped her rise. She turned to the widened spigot and lifted her hands, casting Slow. The waterfall slowed to a crawl. Yuffie sweated under the force and the concentration it took to keep it active.

"You got it?" Cloud stood right behind her.  
She grunted an affirmative. She felt his arms wrap around her middle then, a second before he leaped to the hole. Using one hand, he found purchase on the wall above it and hung them there, his feet bracing their weight against the wet stone.  
"Ready?"  
She nodded.

Tightening his hold on her, he swung them down into the outpouring. They clung to the slippery sides of the opening, forcing themselves through one step at a time. Yuffie's lungs were burning as they exited the hole and found the more level ground of the tunnel. Scrambling as she felt the spell wearing off, she searched for the surface. She slipped out of Cloud's grasp then, but it was blessing as her hands shot out and into a pocket of air.

Lunging for it, she found a small alcove near the ceiling of the tunnel that the water couldn't reach as it emptied into the cavern below. As her head broke the surface, she took in great gulps of air before turning to search for Cloud. It was dark in the tunnel and she couldn't see anything though.

Gripping the stone nearby, she plunged back into the rushing water and sought Cloud with a searching hand. After a minute of absolutely nothing, she choked on a sob. _Cloud, do __**not **__do this to me, _she though panicked. Just when she was about to surface for air, something grabbed her. Their grip firmed and she yanked on it, pulling it with her out of the rushing water.

Cloud fell against the high rock with her as she collapsed, gasping and, to her immense embarrassment, sobbing. She never cried. Not since Aerith died and before that not since her mother passed away. She always felt stupid and weak with tears running down her face. What would Cloud think of her?

To hide her humiliation, she hit him. He was still taking deep gulps of air, his biceps flexing as he slowly lifted himself upright. He tilted his head towards her as she punctuated her statement with her fist.

"Don't _do _that! Don't you ever leave me like that, Cloud! I mean it. I can't—I can't—it's not—you can't—" She threw herself into his arms then.

He gave a grunt as she dislodged some water still in his chest. Shaking, he wrapped his arms around her trembling form. He couldn't speak at the moment, but he felt the same desperation as her. Thanking their luck, he simply held her tight as they waited for the water to pass.

**Є****ө****ЦŕҐїŊģЭфΘμÐ**

**::**

**A/N: **Let me know if you're looking forward to more ;) Oh and don't forget to check out my brand new trailer for Part II if you haven't already - the link is at the top of my user profile.

**EDIT: **Thanks to _Music Lover Always _for their tersely worded help with some of the Japanese translation. I did warn you all I'm not perfect, but I am eager to learn.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMED:** (_10/08/10_)

**Characters:** Cloud/Yuffie, Godo, OCs galore for plot purposes, eventually all of AVALANCHE  
**Rating:** M – for mature stuff, like violence, sensuality, and language.  
**Warning:** Since I've decided to put a lovely little recap in here, it's not entirely necessary to read _**Part I **_first, but really, why wouldn't you? This part will still be here when you're done and it'll make more sense;)  
**Summary:** Cloud has accepted the ancient Wutainese quest to win Yuffie's heart and finds some surprises along the way. Will a curse none of them saw coming shake his resolve? Or will Yuffie end up making the choice for him. All games & movies compliant.

**A/N:** This is a bit romance heavy - sorry if it isn't your cup of tea. You _will_ see a bit more of what the trailer hinted at in this one though - finally. Thanks so much to everyone who's taken an interest in this - you rock.

**

* * *

**

**::**

**ЄөЦŕҐїŊģЭфΘμÐ  
- ****Chapter ****二**

**::**

_The war had come. It came a few days after the crows. Papa told them it was the 'evil foreign devils' and to never trust them. All they cared about was money and holdings. Papa said they wanted their home. He said they weren't going to get it._

_Ryuu trusted his father. He knew he was a powerful warrior and would fight hard for their homeland. He wanted to fight too. Taking his wooden staff, he snuck away from his nanny one night to do just that._

_The barricade created to keep the invaders out was strong, like his papa. However, Ryuu was small and thanks to exploring the new compound with his sister, he knew how to sneak around. A crack in the wall, no bigger than to let a small dog through, was big enough to let him shimmy through._

_He broke free of the compound and slipped through the shadows, watching for the 'white devils'. Still he never saw it coming, even as it crept up behind him – the beginning of the events that were to change his life forever._

**Є****ө****ЦŕҐїŊģЭфΘμÐ**

**::**

_**Day 13**_

Traveling the tunnel was an experience. It was long and winding, leading off into several different directions, all dead ends. It was also infested with every dark-seeking being in existence. This wouldn't have been half as bad if it hadn't been pitch black. Luckily, Cloud had a supply of glowstick flares, but it was limited and they had no idea how long the winding tunnel was.

Thankfully, Red had the forethought to outfit them with survival packs before they left Cosmo Canyon and they had plenty of food and water and blankets.

Yuffie jumped then for the fiftieth time since they started their trek the previous evening. A bat flew out of the shadows and took off down the tunnel. They'd been doing that all day, and all night. It did not make for a very pleasant night of sleep. But Cloud did his best anyway to comfort her in the oppressive dark.

It didn't help that he felt strange. Ever since that last infusion, his skin felt…thick. And uncomfortable. These periods were lightened with ever so delightful moments of light-headedness and a searing fever.

One of these moments came upon him in the middle of the night as he held Yuffie. She shifted against him and he was worried he'd woken her as sweat broke out on his brow. She merely snuggled closer to his warmth as it was drafty in the tunnel.

As he walked in front of her now, the sweat dripped off him. This spell was the longest yet. It made him irritable and Yuffie's jumpiness – though understandable – just made it worse. He knew he should comfort her or say something, but it was cool in the tunnel and he didn't want her worrying about why he was sweating buckets. So when she reached out and touched his arm a while later, he snapped.

"C-Cloud?"  
Jerking around, he said, "What?"  
She looked at him wide-eyed. But before either of them could say anything more, a menacing growl came from a nearby offshoot. Yuffie turned wary eyes behind her and the glossy eyes that peered out of the dark had her backing up into Cloud. He gripped her arm, handing her the light-stick. Slowly, he pulled his sword as the undead crept out of the side tunnel.

Yuffie groaned. "Not another zombie." She stomped her foot like a small child. "They're always retardedly hard to kill."  
"Just get out your weapon and stay behind me." Cloud's voice was impatient as he pushed her behind him. Yuffie was too annoyed by another appearance of the damned zombies to take offense and complied, grumbling under her breath. She gripped her Conformer and then froze as she heard another presence behind her. Turning, she watched several more undead limp out of the shadows.

"Uh…Cloud."  
"What?" His pulse was racing and it wasn't the natural adrenaline from expecting battle, making his tone sharp.  
"Look."  
Impatiently, he turned. His eyes widened. He counted at least ten sets of eyes gleaming dully in the dark and they seemed to keep coming.

One lunged forward then and Yuffie shrieked as she slashed at it. Cloud gripped her around the waist, but something behind him grabbed on and yanked. He lost his grip on her right as one grabbed her ankle and pulled her away. "Cloud!" She shrieked and kicked as another undead and then another grabbed hold of her, pulling her away from him. The one who'd grabbed him had friends join in as well and he was caught in their iron undead strength. He shouted her name and her answering call was cut off by her shrieks of pain.

His pulse raced, his heartbeat sounding loud in his chest, he felt red hot rage sear through him. With a roar, he exploded from the inside out in bright golden light. It lit up the tunnel, engulfing everything in warm unending rays.

Just as suddenly, it was sucked back into his form and he fell to his knees with the force of it. The undead were gone, evaporated. As he shook on the ground, his skin felt strangely alive. Like it was renewed somehow.

"C-Cloud?" Her voice came to him and he could've sworn it was the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard. Turning his head towards her, he opened his eyes. She audibly gasped. "Your eyes."

He blinked them rapidly, and then noted he could no longer see quite as clearly in the dark. Yuffie lit a light stick and walked closer. She slowly knelt next to him. "Cloud?"

He gulped heavily as he sat back. His voice was hoarse when he spoke. "Are you alright?"  
She blinked as if surprised, before nodding. "Yeah. Are you? Your eyes were glowing—I mean, your eyes are always glowing, but this time they were like, yellow."  
He shook his head. "I don't know."

He must've looked as lost as he felt, since she shifted and changed the subject. "Alright, so…you okay to walk?" He sighed and nodded. She let out a breath of relief. "Good. This place gives me the creeps."

She helped him up and keeping hold of his hand, she took the lead, lifting the light stick to light their way.

**Є****ө****ЦŕҐїŊģЭфΘμÐ**

**::**

_**Day 14**_

It was late the next day when they finally exited the tunnel and found themselves near the Gold Saucer. Cloud checked his PHS as he could now receive signal and found a voice message from Tifa and a text from Rufus. It was by habit, rather malice or resentment that he ignored Tifa's message and he checked the text, showing it to Yuffie.

_Mt. Corel  
See Wallace  
Koi wa moumoku  
Yuujou_

When they finally made it to Mt. Corel it was full dark. Barret was up anyway. Renovations for the wrecked town had really come along over the years and no longer were there merely tents set up, but nice looking houses. Barret's was the largest and he had plenty of room for them. Barret noted them both going into the same room, and frowned a bit, looking uncomfortable. He didn't say anything however.

Yuffie was exhausted and Cloud didn't look much better, so she was glad she didn't have to fight him about it. She collapsed on the comfy bed face down as Cloud shut the door, not bothering with her boots. Her only thought was that Barret's wife, Elmyra, must've chosen the queen-sized bed and decorated the guest room since she was sure she'd be sleeping on a cot and Cloud on the floor otherwise. She was grateful that was not the case as she didn't have the energy to make it to the Ghost Hotel in the Gold Saucer. They might have to rethink their situation tomorrow.

At the moment, she really didn't want to go back on the road. She knew they had a time-crunch issue but really, after spending her formative years out in the wilderness, she'd had enough. And dealing with an irritable Cloud the past few days had not helped. He thought she hadn't noticed, but she had. She simply avoided the issue, wanting to get the hell out of that tunnel. He was always better at night and solicitous in holding her close, which did help.

Cloud crossed the room more slowly than she did. She felt the bed dip as he leaned over it and took her weapon from her back before he moved away and set it somewhere with his own. After he removed his bracer he removed his boots, and then hers, he headed into the guest bath and she heard the shower turn on.

She sighed as she rolled to her back. It was thoughtfulness like that, that made it easy to forgive Cloud anything. He had to be more tired than her, what with his little… 'episode', but he was still mindful about her well-being.

It didn't matter back when she met him that he was super cold and uncaring – he let her tag along when he really had no reason to. It didn't matter that he was pissed as hell when she stole his materia and the rest of Avalanche's back during Meteor – he saved her from that creep Corneo anyway. It didn't matter that he seemed to care more for Tifa and Aerith back then – Yuffie was the one he responded to when they were gone and his world was falling apart. And even before that, he humored her and their little Gold Saucer 'date' to the best of his ability at the time.

And if that wasn't enough to forgive him, there was one choice he'd made to forgive anything: he was on this quest for _her_. And she hated that she was still _scared_. Scared of not living up to what that meant. It was one thing to be forced to marry. It was quite another to choose to do so.

Yanking off her headband, she let it drop to the floor. She sighed. Her thoughts of him turned to him in the shower and she realized there was another reason she could forgive him _almost_ anything. She snorted at her pervy thoughts and pushed them away. Cloud being in the shower was also making her feel filthy in comparison and she forced herself up as the she heard the shower turn off.

Going to the door, she knocked. "Hey, is there anymore hot water?"  
"Come in."  
She opened the door and stopped short. Cloud turned from the sink, his head bowed as he rubbed his hair with a small towel. He was wearing nothing but a marginally larger towel around his hips. Her jaw dropped. As her cheeks flushed, and not from the steamy room, she turned away. "Wellll, I'll just wait 'til you're done—"

He caught the door, causing her to freeze and look up. His eyes were intent on hers and he looked faintly amused. She gulped slightly as he stepped towards her and her eyes couldn't help but drop to the small trail of pale blond hair along his tight stomach and down. He neared and hovered, causing her head to lift. She was vaguely aware that she was staring up at him rather dumbly, but then her brain wouldn't work properly at the moment.

He bent his head slightly to hers then, pausing with his lips near her ear, and she was sure she'd explode right there. She could still remember their night in Cosmo Canyon and how his comforting yet exciting weight felt pressed over her, his lips and hands smoothing everywhere. It didn't matter that she was dead on her feet, whenever he looked at her like that, she felt _alive_.

She shuddered as his breath fanned the sensitive shell of her ear. "There should be plenty." She supposed she should be wondering, _plenty of what?_ But all she could do was shudder at his soft husky tone and sway towards him. He looked ready to kiss her as his eyes dropped to her mouth. She caught her breath and her lips parted as his gaze flicked back up to hers.

His blue-green eyes were languid from the shower and their long day, his lips curved ever so slightly. In her peripheral, she saw him pick up his clothes from the sink in one hand, his eyes never leaving hers. He moved even closer then and her grip tightened on the door as she was pressed back into the door frame. Breathless in anticipation, Yuffie forgot her tiredness in favor of his next move. He slowly smirked however.

"Can I get by?" She blinked. His smirk grew slightly as his brows raised. "Unless you'd like me to join you in your shower?"

_Yes, please._

She mentally shook herself then. Her trance broken, she released her iron grip on the doorknob and turned to the side, not looking at him. His chest rumbled with suppressed laughter as he moved past her. Taking pity, he paused to press a quick kiss to her mouth, lightly touching her chin with his fingertips before striding to the bed.

Cheeks still burning, Yuffie moved backwards into the bathroom as Cloud tossed his clothes on the bed. She shut the door right as he let his towel drop carelessly to the floor. Turning, she leaned back against the door as she mouthed to herself, _oh my gawd!_

**Є****ө****ЦŕҐїŊģЭфΘμÐ**

**::**

_**Day 15**_

Cloud had been asleep by the time she exited the shower. She hadn't been able to think of anything but his firm toned body all through her shower and she wanted to kick him really hard for leaving her so hot and bothered. However, she doubted she'd be able to pull that and her cod-impersonation off at the same time. She was annoyed at how retarded she'd acted. Like one of Reno's fangirls – or more like fan_hoes_ as she liked to call them.

As soon as she slid into bed with him, she'd worked up enough annoyance to curl up away from him on her side of the bed. He'd rolled towards her automatically however and she found herself being spooned whether she wanted it or not. She told herself she was too tired to fight it, even if she wanted to, and relaxed against him.

His warmth reminded her of their time in the cave though. She knew men usually ran warmer somehow than chicks, but he'd been unreasonably hot at times. She'd been freezing at the time, so she hadn't questioned it, but simply enjoyed it. But that coupled with his strange glowing eyes and that amazing light-show made her worry. Other than the obvious death and dying scenarios inherent in picturing a quest like this while growing up and hearing the stories, they were never told of any strange side effects.

It had been odd how…demonic he'd appeared. Even his harsh breathing had been deeper than usual and when she lit the light stick, his skin had been sickly pale and she could've sworn she could see his veins before it all faded away. It had been frightening and not because she was scared of him or anything. But because he'd looked so shaken and lost. She wanted to wrap her arms around him and curl up in his lap until he stopped trembling. But getting out of that horrid tunnel would've helped him more so she was glad they pressed on.

A wave of sleepiness had come over her then and she yawned widely. Deciding she'd give her pops a call in the morning, she drifted off.

In the morning, after breakfast while Cloud spoke to Barret, she called home. The conversation had been like most of her conversations with her father in the past – frustrating and completely useless. He told her she shouldn't even be with Cloud while he was completing the quest and that he needed to figure out things on his own.

When she went out to find Cloud and Barret working on a truck, she was still frowning. Cloud wiped grease from his hands as he walked towards her. "You okay?"  
She shook her head. "Just talked to my pops. Pain in the ass as always." She relaxed her face and nodded behind him. "How's it going?"

He tossed the grease cloth behind him onto the hood of the truck. "Engine wouldn't turnover. Should be good now." He tilted his head at her. "How you feel?"

She tilted her head side to side as she thought about it. "I dunno. Good, I guess."  
"Well, I was thinking we should take the day to recharge and stuff. Think we have the time?"  
Yuffie thought about it, calculating how long it would take to get to Nibelheim from where they were. She frowned. "We'd need to borrow a ride. Or a green chocobo and then we could just go straight over the mountains."

Cloud nodded and they turned to Barret, whom was watching them surreptitiously as he cleaned up his tools. His frown told them he was still unsure of their…new relationship. "You got a special chocobo we could borrow? We need to hurry on to Mt. Nibel but we need a little R&R first."

Barret shook his head. "Naw, just the truck. Dio probably does though. You could ask him. Don't he owe you a favor or some shit?"

Cloud frowned. "How'd you know about that?"  
Yuffie frowned glancing between the two. "What?"  
Barret guffawed. "Ah, hell. She found ou' anyway when the wench showed up here with his babe. She took him for a killing in child support and his ex took nearly the rest in alimony."  
Yuffie crossed her arms, annoyed. She tapped her foot. "Someone wanna tell me what's goin' on here?"

Cloud looked at her with a sigh. "Dio got married a while back, right after the war ended. Then he got a girlfriend. Anyway, he called me one day to have me escort his girlfriend out quietly from the park as his wife had arrived from their summer villa in Costa Del Sol early. I got her out fine, but," He rubbed the back of his neck then, looking uncomfortable. "She was rather…clingy. "

Yuffie's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean…'clingy'?"  
Cloud grimaced. "Let's just say she wasn't entirely loyal to Dio."  
"She came on to you?" Yuffie's jaw dropped. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
Cloud looked pained. "It happened right after one of our lunches and I guess I blocked it out. Nothing happened anyway."  
Yuffie's narrow look returned. "Are there any other past paramours I should know about?"  
Cloud gave her an exasperated look. "Did you hear what I just said?"  
"That doesn't answer my question."  
"No." He stared dully down at her. "I haven't been seeing anyone but you all these years. Happy?"  
Her cheeks heated, but she lost her severe look. "Thrilled." Her voice was still deadpan.  
Cloud rolled his eyes. "It's not like _you're_ all that forthcoming," he muttered before turning to Barret. "I think we'll go see Dio. Maybe stay at his hotel tonight just to sweeten the deal."

The big black man had watched their little tiff with mixed amusement and confusion. He saw Yuffie was smarting after Cloud's last comment and nodded slowly, not taking offense that they wouldn't be staying at his house for a second night. "Sure. Elmyra said to ask you if you wanted to have dinner in the park with us tonight? She actually wanted to cook for you but she cooks all day at the shelter so I told her we'd go out instead."

Cloud nodded. "Sounds good. We'll meet you in the lobby at 7?"  
Barret nodded as Cloud turned away. He headed for the tram with Yuffie following.  
"Just what did that mean?" her tone was incensed. "I always told you about the suitors Godo threw at me—"  
He stopped short to face her, his eyes hard. "It means yes, I've heard about every tool you've ever had to date – and in detail – over the years, but not once, even now, have I _ever_ heard what you felt about me." His gaze softened slightly to show how much it bugged him. Yuffie was speechless. Cloud just shook his head and continued on.

**Є****ө****ЦŕҐїŊģЭфΘμÐ**

**::**

Talking to Dio was fun. The muscled, excessively-hairy, ridiculously mustached man was slightly less jovial this time around but happy to help. He recognized Yuffie as royalty this time and lamented he could not attend her coronation ceremony. He made sure they were set up in the largest suite he had and their dinner and activities were on the house to make up for his absence. He also graciously offered his own gold chocobo, Bert to them to get back to Wutai.

They declined having lunch with the scantily-clad man and settled into their room instead. Yuffie curled up on the couch in the living room and turned on the tv. She could only stare blankly at it though, as her attention was on where Cloud was and what he was doing. He seemed to have found a paper and chose to read it in a chair in the farthest corner facing away from her.

There was nothing entirely clear about his upset towards her, but she felt the tension nonetheless. After a while, she grew sick of it. Her stomach did too as it growled at her. Standing, she walked over to his chair. Standing behind his chair, she rested her hands on his shoulders before slipping her arms around his neck and leaning into him from behind. He looked up and tensed, but he didn't pull away.

"I'm sorry, Cloud." Her voice was quiet and she rested her head on her arm tilting it to look at his profile. "I only mentioned all those guys to try and make you jealous." She snorted before saying, "I'd always get so mad when you didn't do anything." She tilted her head forward then, pressing her forehead to the side of his. "That's why I would go into detail. And to be honest, I embellished a lot."

He shifted under her and she lifted her head to see he was listening. "Like what?"  
"Oh, well, when I'd say they couldn't stop staring at me or they never glanced at another chick while I was in the room – that was a lie. Or when I said they kept telling me I was beautiful, that so didn't happen."

Cloud gave a grunt of disbelief.  
"It's true! The closest I got was 'you look nice tonight, _Lady _Yuffie.' Lady…" she snorted as if it was the most ridiculous thing she'd ever heard.  
Her attention was abruptly caught by his hand on her arm as he tugged her forward and into his lap while setting his newspaper aside. He was looking at her half-amused and half-serious. "For one thing, I don't believe for a minute they didn't all think you were beautiful." He pulled her down for a kiss. Heat suffused her in a slow burn as he kissed her long and slow. "And another," he opened his eyes to meet hers. "I find it nearly impossible not to look at you when you're in the room."

A warmth settled in her chest as she bit back a sappy smile. She pressed her lips to his instead, enjoying when his teeth nibbled on her bottom lip. Molten heat rolled through her as they continued to kiss, Cloud deepening it with the gentlest slide of his tongue along hers. His hands gripped her hips to press her firmly to him as she responded eagerly. She could feel his response to their activities and though it felt amazing, she suddenly felt uncharacteristically shy.

Breaking the kiss, she pressed her forehead to his to stall any further kisses. He looked at her in askance as he tried to slow his breathing. "You, uh, alright?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I just…you want to go check out the races? I'm hungry."  
He blinked in confusion before slowly nodded. "Uh, sure. Just give me a minute."

Yuffie lifted off him and moved to the balcony while he 'calmed down.' They headed down to the park after that and spent the afternoon alternately watching the Chocobo Races and the Battle Arena. Yuffie coaxed him into making their own wagers on the races and then he frustrated her by only choosing Teioh to win. She was determined there was someone out there to beat him though. And though he didn't show it, it amused him to no end.

He told her if he could bet on Reynar, his golden chocobo, he would. Otherwise, he knew who to bet his money on. She maintained that she hated 'that little prick Teioh' and refused to ever bet on him being something other than annoying. She was still grumbling about how he should've retired by now as they returned to their room to get ready for dinner.

Cloud listened amused as he washed up. A knock at the door had him answering it as she was busy cleaning and muttering to her weapon. A ghostly bellboy presented him with a large rectangular box.

"Compliments of Senor Dio, sir."  
Cloud took the box and nodded to the man before closing the door. Yuffie took interest then as he put it on the bed.  
"What's that?"  
Cloud shrugged as he picked up the note and read it before handing it to Yuffie. She read it out loud as he lifted the lid from the box.  
" '_Please accept this for your night out. Regards, Dio._' " Yuffie lifted her head in time to see Cloud lift a strapless dark emerald green dress from the tissue paper. She pursed her lips against a smile. "Uh, I'm not sure that's your color, Cloud."

He gave her a chagrined look. "Very funny. Actually, I think this is for you."  
She dropped the note and crawled on the bed towards him. "No way." She stopped right before him as he held the dress up to her form. She took it and draped it against herself as she looked down. She lifted her eyebrows and bobbed her head slightly. "Not bad, I guess." She lifted her head to frown at him. "What about you?"

Cloud tore his eyes from her and glanced back down into the box. Under the tissue was something else. Pulling it out, he held up a silk button-up white shirt. Yuffie brow lifted with interest. "Now that might look pretty damn good. On me of course," she added with a smirk.

Cloud returned the smirk as he laid the shirt out on the bed. "Yeah, that with nothing else on." His eyes were slightly heated then as she blinked at the obvious innuendo. Her cheeks heating, she rolled off the bed and away from him.

Striding to the bathroom, she recovered by sticking her tongue out over her shoulder at him. "I'll wear yours if you wear mine."  
He retorted as she shut the door. "Been there, done that." He could hear her laughter through the door.

**Є****ө****ЦŕҐїŊģЭфΘμÐ**

**::**

The night was perfect. Much different than his last experience here. Yuffie looked absolutely amazing in her dress, the skirt flaring slightly, making it swish with every step she took. She'd pinned her hair back on the sides somehow and the style made her look more feminine. And her eyes absolutely sparkled with energy as she took in the night lights and fireworks.

He held her hand as she led him around the park, resolved and happy to be much more amiable to her whims this time around. Their dinner with Elmyra and Barret had been pleasant, Elmyra leading the conversation with questions about their quest so far and telling them about her work with the orphans and homeless in Mt. Corel.

Afterward, they lamented the need to get back home as their sitter would need to be getting home herself. That left Cloud and Yuffie to themselves. They saw a show, and thankfully this time they did not have to participate – apparently, Yuffie was more self-conscious then he thought about wearing her dress and didn't feel like showcasing it. He didn't understand it since he was struck dumb by the sight of her in it, but he was grateful for her shyness.

When the show ended, Yuffie decided they needed dessert and they got ice cream cones. Cloud never really cared for the stuff so he got one of the two flavors she'd had trouble deciding on and told her to get the other. The park was busy at that time, but they found a small booth to pause and share their frozen treats together. After much giggling and slurping as the stuff half-melted all over their hands while Yuffie sampled his own cone, they cleaned up and were simply wandering from booth to booth.

As he finished shooting his hundredth basket in a row and gave her the resulting materia prize, a new set of fireworks started up, catching his attention. Turning to look at Yuffie, he watched her look at him expectantly. "Come on." He took her hand and her lips quirked at his strange behavior as he led them out of the Arcade.

When they arrived at a familiar lift ride, she bit back a smile. Cloud nodded to the ticket lady as she let them past. They took a seat one side this time as they were closed in. The lift started and they watched as the park came into view.

Not able to sit still, Yuffie stood and moved to the window facing outward. Cloud watched her a moment, letting his gaze linger over her. The strength of his feelings for her now made him wonder how he hadn't always known. Hindsight of course was twenty-twenty though, and when he thought about it, even then it was hard to see through all the things he'd had to deal with in his past.

What he knew now was he didn't _want_ to live without her and at the moment, he wasn't sure he could. After all the death and loss and missed opportunities and failures in his life, he didn't know if he could handle losing her too. Just the thought of something happening to her made his chest ache and Vincent's 'idea' to curl up in a coffin for thirty years rather appealing.

It also had him standing and moving over to stand behind her. She lifted her arms over his as he slid them around her waist from behind. Pressing his face into her neck, his voice rumbled low in her ear.

"Did I mention you look great tonight?"  
She tilted her head against his as his breath tickled her neck. She snorted softly. "You mean you haven't been staring at me all night just to see if I'm carrying a concealed weapon?"  
His lips curved slightly. "The thought did cross my mind."  
It was her turn to be amused. She lifted her head to the sky then. "Remember the last time we were on here?"  
He nodded. "How could I forget?" He lowered his head and pressed a soft kiss to the hollow of her shoulder. "It was the first time you kissed me."

She nodded with a slight shiver, before turning her head to give him a disapproving look. "And you didn't say or do anything. Real great for my precious ego."  
He rolled his eyes. "I doubt anyone was worried about that ego of yours deflating back then. And I did too say something."  
It was her turn to roll her eyes. "Ok… 'something' is not an acceptable response in any case."  
Cloud sighed, straightening. "What did I know about girls? I couldn't even figure myself out."

"And now?" She turned her head to look up at him.  
Cloud frowned down at her slightly, as if puzzled. "Now, I'm still tryin' to figure you out." His voice was soft and it made her guilt return. She turned away, but he wasn't having it. "Hey." He turned her around to face him. His face was open and soft. "I don't mean it in a bad way." He cupped her face lightly, lowering his head to hers. His kiss was soft and warmth spread from the smooth contact of his lips on hers before he lifted his head and stared down at her. "You're not like anyone I've ever known. I like to think I can read you, but then you throw something completely unexpected at me… I just mean that I want to be around for those surprises. Can you handle that?"

His locks tickled her forehead and his nose brushed hers he was so close. It made it rather hard to think, especially with the unbuttoned v of his silk shirt in her eye-line. He really did look good in the dress-shirt, its snug-fit looking tailor-made for him. The shade of white even made him look somewhat tan, or at least healthy. She wanted to slip her hands into the opening of the shirt and slide her hands up to his warm shoulders. Hell, she wanted to rip the damn shirt off of him and have her leisurely way with him. Was that too much to ask? Didn't Cloud just ask her something? What was it? Oh, right. He wanted to _be_ _around_ her. Possibly forever. Could she handle that? Duh…YES, I THINK SHE CAN.

Breathless and quite wanting, she nodded. Lifting up on her toes, she pulled him back down into a heated kiss. He gripped her tight, deepening the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Sliding his hand up her back, he tilted her head to the side to kiss down her neck. She gave soft little gasps as he sucked and nibbled along her skin, pleasure dots shooting through her veins and sending heat down deep in her core.

Curling into him, she tightened her arms around his shoulders. "Cloud, I-I think we should—" She was cut off quickly as the ride halted abruptly. Lifting her head, she realized they'd returned to the start and the small gate shutting them in was opening. She lowered her arms as Cloud looked around, coming to the same realization as her.

Catching her embarrassed gaze, he spoke quietly. "You want to head back to the room?"  
Biting her lip, she nodded. Cloud took her hand then and led her off the ride.

Back in their room, Yuffie was nervous and moved to the balcony. She watched the fireworks and thought of home. She realized the next time she would see such a display was at her coronation. With Cloud at her side. Cheeks heating, she started as he came up behind her, his arms around her waist pulling her back to him.

"You okay?"  
She turned her head to the side and nodded. "G-great."  
A pause. "What's wrong?"  
She sighed and pulled away, walking around him to the cushy lounge where she sat, bent over her knees. Briefly, the words of her nanny entered her head: _a lady reveals nothing._ She'd found it ridiculous at the time but it did help her remember to keep her knees closed when in a skirt.

Cloud followed her to the lounge and squatted before her. His bare hand went to cup her calf and the intimate gesture caused her skin to tingle. "Yuffie?" It was hard to think with his thumb caressing her skin that way.

Shaking her head, she lifted her eyes to meet his. He looked stoic at first glance but holding his gaze, she saw there was a myriad of other emotions rocketing through him at the moment. She really hated seeing him like this as she was almost one-hundred percent sure she was cause of his turmoil.

"Cloud, I…" She bit her lip. "I want…I don't…I'm not sure…." She slumped with a groan. Looking up at him through her fringe, she gave him a dejected look. "I don't know how to do this. I'm not good with words. I would love to tell you…all the things you want to hear. But I'm scared."

Cloud nodded understandingly. "Of what?"  
She shrugged and sighed, looking around as if to find the answer externally. "I don't know. I just…my parents had a really great marriage. Until she died. And then Godo was never the same." She shook her head. "I don't want to be him." She met his direct gaze then, her expression flat despite the feeling in her words. "I don't want to lose you."

Cloud's eyes widened slightly before he looked down. She noted his breathing seemed to be coming faster as his shoulders moved up and down. When he lifted his head though, he was back in control. "You are not your father. Just saying you don't want to be like him means you're different. And I'm scared too." He pursed his lips, staring unseeing at her shoulder. "I don't know for sure that things'll work out, no matter how much I want it to." His gaze flicked back to hers then. "I just know I want to try."

When she was silent, he slowly rose from his crouched position before her, pushing her legs to the side as he leaned over her. She slowly reclined back as his hands trapped her on either side. "Do you?"

"Cloud, I—"  
He shook his head. "That's all I want to know. I won't press you for anything else. Not until you want to tell me." He lowered his head to her neck, his lips close to her jaw as he watched her. "Do you want to try?"

Yuffie nodded. If he wanted to put everything on the line, then she could too. She was no coward. Plus, she was pretty sure he wouldn't have kissed her if she said 'no'. As it was, she accepted his lips on hers greedily, pulling him down over her completely. Heat blossomed through her as he practically inhaled her, his hand moving to her hip and squeezing. He shifted over her, his knee separating hers and she gasped as he pressed upward. Kisses rained down her jaw and neck as she writhed under him.

Senses on fire, she threaded her fingers through his hair, tugging on it sharply. She better understood the ache between her legs now and after talking to Tifa on the phone during their trip south to Cosmo Canyon, she realized what she needed most to ease it. And lucky for her, it was pressing hard against her thigh. And she knew from previous study just how large he was. According to Tifa, that was supposed to be a good thing.

Cloud sucked hard on her neck then, soothing it with his tongue as she cried out. A wave of heat swarmed through her as she hooked her leg around his waist. He made a sound as he was pressed more firmly to her core. Shifting her leg aside, he settled between them as he continued to press hot kisses to her neck and throat.

Shaking, her hands went to his shirt. Pausing briefly he lifted up to allow her to undo the buttons before helping her remove it. As soon as his arms were free, he dove back down for her mouth. She met his mouth furiously as her hands went everywhere over his torso. She moved her hands from his tight abs and over his chest before digging her nails into his lean back, shuddering as his lips moved south and his hands tugged the top of her dress down.

His lips and tongue found her nipple and she bit her lip as she watched him tease the sensitive flesh. Her hips pressed up against his as she held back a groan, writhing beneath him. Cloud released her with a groan as he bowed his head, his hips thrusting once. She whimpered when he stopped. "Cloud, I need—"

He lifted his head and pressed up on his hands planted on either side of her head, the sudden movement caused her to cut off and simply watch breathlessly. Pressing his lips to hers, he thumbed her nipple as he ground his hips into hers. Her soft little moans turned to pants as he continued to stimulate her to mind-numbing levels. Tightening her knees around him, she slid her nails up his back. "Cloud, _please…_"

His hand moved down to the hem of her dress then, sliding it up her thigh to her center. With all the other stimuli, she was _so_ close, and when his fingers touched her, she rocked into them as her world exploded. Crying out into his mouth, she saw stars.

Cloud planted kisses along her neck and jaw as she came back down, his hand moving to the front of his pants. Then the phone rang.

Cloud froze above her. She blinked and looked around before realizing they were outside and she was exposed. As she pulled her top back up, Cloud groaned as he rolled off her. Yuffie sat up, pushing her skirt back down as Cloud disappeared inside. Though she found release, she still wanted him. And she knew he hadn't finished and she couldn't imagine the agony he was in at the moment. Whomever was calling better have a damn good reason.

When Cloud came back out a moment later, he was grimacing and refused to look at her. "We, uh, have a problem."

**Є****ө****ЦŕҐїŊģЭфΘμÐ**

**::**

Cloud was not in the mood for this. The whole day had been foreplay of sorts and after the hell that was the tunnel, he had just wanted to relax with Yuffie for a day. He'd wanted the night to be special for her. For both of them. And now, thanks to some thugs out for his blood, it was ruined. And he was frustrated as hell.

Since they were heading to the prison, he and Yuffie changed back into familiar attire. The thought of them leering at her in her refinery didn't help his darkening mood, but she made no arguments about changing. He guessed even now as they strode off the elevator and into the desert area that she could sense he was on the edge as she didn't speak.

Dio's assistant let them into his office and as they entered, a trio of bound and gagged men in hoods and all black started speaking incoherently at Yuffie. She frowned at them as she narrowed her eyes.

Dio's gesture was resigned. "Ah, there you are. Well, this is them." He nodded to Yuffie. "They're intent on speaking to you, saying they're yours, so I thought I'd see what you wanted to do with them."

Yuffie quirked her brow in confusion at him before looking at the men. Dio made another gesture and his men removed the thugs' gags. They all started talking at once, causing Yuffie's face to scrunch in annoyance. Cloud saw this and pulled his sword from his back, holding it aloft.

The men quieted immediately. Yuffie glanced to the side at Cloud and saw he was ready to snap. Stepping forward, she took charge.

"What are your names?" She narrowed her eyes on the one of the ones in the middle.

He gulped before answering. "Haato, my lady. This is Nentaku, Makoto, and Jun." He nodded in turn to the other men.  
Yuffie crossed her arms. "You are _Saosin_."  
Haato shook his head. "No, my lady."  
Her brow shot up. "You would lie?" She snorted. "Wow, Zurui's pickin' them dumber and dumber every day."  
Haato shook his head again. "What I mean to say is we owe no allegiance to Zurui. We wish to serve you, my lady."

Yuffie frowned. "What?"  
Haato glanced at his men before continuing. "We were forced into working for the _Saosin_ by our fathers. But we are loyal to the Kisaragi line. Please, we just want to go home."

Yuffie stared at them for a long moment before shaking her head in confusion. "So let me get this straight. You were sent after him," she gestured to Cloud, "to take him out of the running, and then you get caught before you can try and now you want me to believe your get-my-ass-out-of-trouble story?"

Haato shook his head vehemently. "It's not a story, my lady. We know of your upcoming coronation and have been hoping to meet you. When they started sending men after you two, we jumped at the chance to come." His eyes turned pleading then. "Please. Master Zurui is not a kind man. Any failure is punishable by death. We can't return without promise of retribution. _Onegaishimasu_, I promised my wife I would come back safe."

Yuffie continued to give him a hard look, but she wasn't sure. She'd heard enough stories about the _Saosin_ back home. The mafia-like group was just that. You did something they didn't like or disobeyed them and you were fed to the fishes. It was whether these men really wished to defect that was the problem. Looking at Cloud, she gestured for him to follow her to the corner.

"What do you think?"  
Cloud frowned slightly. "It could be a trick."  
"But if it's true, we send them back to their deaths."  
"Then give them a task. Something to prove their loyalty."  
"And if we're wrong, they stab us in the back."  
"I can take care of them. And so can you, for that matter."  
Yuffie's cheeks tinged slightly at his confidence in her, before she stood straight and cocked her head confidently. "Well, yeah."  
His face relaxed for the first time since they were interrupted in their room. "So do it." Her answering quirk of her lips was enough to make him want to kiss her, but she turned away.

Standing at her shoulder, he kept a hand at the back of her waist as she addressed the men. "Alright, so since your boss is a piece of crap, I'm gonna need a little more than sad puppy dog eyes to convince me you guys are for real. So I'm gonna need you to head to Cosmo Canyon. I have a good friend there who will tell me if you don't turn up and don't get any cute ideas about handling him or some crap like that. Cause seriously, he could hand all of you your asses and he doesn't even have opposable thumbs."

"Now if your story's true, he can offer you protection from Zurui until I can get home and take care of him. If it's not, you better wish we don't find you. 'Cause we'll make Zurui seem like a kitten when I'm done with you." The men nodded hurriedly. Yuffie turned to Dio. "You think you can take them out to the edge of the desert for us?"

Dio nodded, looking impressed. "Of course. You sure you want to let them go?"  
"They have done nothing wrong. Yet." She gave the men a severe look then. "Stupidity isn't against the law, though I'm thinking of making an amendment when I get home."  
Dio laughed heartily. "You will make a fine Empress. Don't worry about these goons. We'll handle everything else."

Yuffie nodded and turned away. Cloud sheathed his sword and nodded to Dio as well. "We'll be leaving early. Thank you for the stay."  
Dio shook his head. "My pleasure. Keep her close, my man. She's a helluva woman."  
Cloud nodded as he turned away. "I know."

**Є****ө****ЦŕҐїŊģЭфΘμÐ**

**::**

A lone figure wandered amidst the boiling hot desert sun. It was off course  
but he needed something. The only way he was going to complete the quest  
is with a golden chocobo and to get that he needed the Desert Rose.

Hearing a loud roaring wail behind him, he turned his head with a smile. His  
eyes glowed red.

_Time to play._

**Є****ө****ЦŕҐїŊģЭфΘμÐ**

**::**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** 7,993 words. Yes, I've noticed this site likes to add hundreds of words to their count that aren't there. Lol, anyway I think I got action/adventure, a bit of mystery and romance in there. Let me know what you think;)


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMED:** (_10/15/10_)

**Characters:** Cloud/Yuffie, Godo, OCs galore for plot purposes, eventually all of AVALANCHE  
**Rating:** M – for mature stuff, like violence, sensuality, and language. [Barret's]  
**Word Count: **6,573**  
Warning:** Since I've decided to put a lovely little recap in here, it's not entirely necessary to read _**Part I **_first, but really, why wouldn't you? This part will still be here when you're done and it'll make more sense;)  
**Summary:** Cloud has accepted the ancient Wutainese quest to win Yuffie's heart and finds some surprises along the way. Will a curse none of them saw coming shake his resolve? Or will Yuffie end up making the choice for him. All games & movies compliant.

**A/N:**I've been lax in replying to you all and I'm really sorry about that. I've been quite out of it lately - I almost forgot it was Friday today and that I needed to post this(!) But I promise to get back to you and if you have any burning questions, I will certainly make those my priority;)

This chapter will truly earn the M rating, just FYI. ^_^

**

* * *

**

**::**

**ЄөЦŕҐїŊģЭфΘμÐ  
- ****Chapter ****三****-**

**::**

_**Day 16**_

At breakfast, they were told of the utter desecration of the Ruby Weapon spawn. Barret said the sand had run red and the pieces were everywhere. Dio was having the inmates clean it up. Cloud had asked if they knew who did it, but Barret shook his head.

"Don't know. Creepy shit though."  
"Barret." Elmyra admonished with a frown. Yuffie grinned at the uncomfortable look on the big man's face. Obviously his wife was trying to curb his bad language habit.  
Turning to glance at Cloud, her smile fell away. He was frowning at his plate, unseeing. "Cloud?"

He lifted his head to see everyone looking at him. Clearing his throat, he shook his head and finished his water. "We'd better get going if we want to make it to Nibelheim by dark."

Yuffie frowned, watching him nod to Barret and thank Elmyra. He was brooding again and that was never good. Saying her goodbyes to the couple, she hurried out after Cloud. He was adjusting his gloves as she reached him.

"Hey, Cloud—"  
"Dio said he'd have a chocobo waiting outside." He glanced at her, his gaze impersonal. "Let's go."

Her jaw snapped shut as she watched him walk off. _What the hell was his problem?_

Out front, Cloud stopped and frowned. There were two chocobos, one black, one golden and one man standing there with a bag of greens feeding and talking to them. And if Cloud were being honest, the man was what women, and some men, would consider _very_ good-looking. Yuffie ran up behind him then.

"Hey, so what's—oh." The sound of her being cut-off at seeing the man only darkened his mood. It got worse when the man looked up and saw them.

Grinning, the man said, "There ya are." He came forward, leading the chocobos. His teeth flashed brightly as he spoke. The man just kept adding to the list of reasons for Cloud to kick his ass. "Name's Owen. Mr. Dio there said to make sure you got to your destination and these babies are the best we got." He stuck his hand out to Yuffie who came forward to pet the golden one. "You must be Lady Kisaragi."

"It's Yuffie." She corrected, shaking his hand. Cloud noticed they held gazes a little too long for his taste. Which meant, at all.  
"Well, Lady Yuffie, it's a pleasure tae meet ye."  
"No, just Yuffie."  
He nodded amiably, a strand of his long ginger hair falling out of his queue and into his face, a dimple appearing on his weathered skin. "Yuffie it is, then." He turned to Cloud. "And you must be the famous Cloud Strife. It's an honor tae meet ya, my man."

Cloud looked down at the man's proffered hand, but declined it. He looked at the chocobos instead. "We've only need of one. And a green one is fine for where we're going."  
"Ah, now, Mr. Dio figured ye two'd be sharin'." He gestured to the black one. "Ole Betsy here is for me."  
"You?" Yuffie's brows rose.  
Owen nodded. "That's right."  
Cloud frowned. "Why do you need one?"  
Owen blinked as if it was obvious. "Well, I'm goin' with ye, o' course." He patted the animals' necks. "The ladies need care and you'll be plenty busy with yer quest and all."  
Cloud was not charmed at all. "It's a day's ride. They can't handle care from you for the two days it'll be before they return?"

Owen cocked an eyebrow. "Mr. Dio prides himself on his birds. Only premium care so aye, two days is two days too many."  
Cloud looked implacable at the moment, causing Yuffie to step up to him. She placed a light hand on his arm. "Cloud, I think—"

But he jerked away. "Fine. Whatever." To Owen, he said, "Keep out of the way." Taking the reins of the golden chocobo, Cloud quickly mounted before extending his hand down to Yuffie. She frowned at his hand, glancing up at his face. His mien was stoic and cold, as if daring her to _not_ take his hand and go with Owen instead. She was tempted, just to spite his strange and wholly uncalled for attitude, but she suspected Owen wouldn't live through her personal retaliation. So she took Cloud's hand and let him pull her up behind him.

Owen mounted his own chocobo and then they were off.

**Є****ө****ЦŕҐїŊģЭфΘμÐ**

**::**

"Zurui-sama."  
An older man, just starting to gray around the temples sat cross-legged on the floor in his personal temple, a large rotund golden statue on the dais before him. Candles lit the red and gold room, causing light to flicker over the engraved dragons carved into the sturdy supports placed all around the room. Cool golden marble covered the floor and lined the walls. Incense burned on the shrine and lingered all around the room.

The man opened his eyes, his irises black. "_Speak._"  
"The squad made it to the Gold Saucer but we haven't heard from them since. _What do you want to do?_"  
"Send another three squads. And no rookies this time." The man nodded and turned to go. "_Takei._" (Warrior) He paused and looked over his shoulder. "No mistakes this time." A shiver went down the man's spine at his Master's cold tone. "They fail then so do you."

**Є****ө****ЦŕҐїŊģЭфΘμÐ**

**::**

They took the pass directly over the mountains. Unfortunately, there was a wind storm going on that high up and made the trip slow going. The only good thing about it was the wind made it impossible for Cloud to be anymore rude to Owen. However, the wind finally got so bad that they had to take cover when the birds started to go backwards from the force of it ruffling their feathers.

Finding an overhang of rock, they took shelter to wait out the worst of it. Yuffie was shivering as she settled down on the ground at the back of the small enclosure. Cloud had found his sense of decency again and draped her cloak around her. She wrapped it around herself gratefully as she watched him pull out his own cloak before settling down next to her. He draped his cloak around the both of them, pulling her snug against his side. Owen was busy checking the birds and making sure they were watered and happy.

When Yuffie finally stopped shivering, she turned her head resting the side of it on her knees. She regarded Cloud, who seemed to be lost in his thoughts again. He noticed her staring after a moment and met her gaze. "What's up with you?"

He frowned slightly, looking away. "Nothing. Just thinking." He turned back to her, his hand moving up to rub his arm. "Sorry I've been out of it."  
She shook her head. "I just haven't seen you like this since…" She trailed off, really hating even mentioning his past to him.  
He finished for her however. "…Since Sephiroth."

Yuffie's eyes widened slightly as he stared unseeing at his hand. Owen had finished seeing to the chocobos by then, stopping her from questioning Cloud more.

"Bloody strong wind, tha' is. Birds are right miffed at tha'." He strode over to squat down a few feet from them on Yuffie's right. He pulled an apple from his small backpack, offering it to them. When Yuffie shook her head, he pulled out a knife and started carving it. "So how'd two famous kids like you get stranded out here?"

Yuffie turned her head to answer and she was abruptly cut off as Cloud tried to merge them as one through their shoulders. Giving him a bizarre look, she saw his jaw was set and his eyes were flat, staring at the ground. She winced and made a soft noise of protest. He immediately loosened his grip, but instead of looking at her, he turned his rather murderous look to Owen. He didn't appear to notice.

"It's, uh…" She shifted to get comfortable again. "…Long story."  
Owen's eyes were wide and innocent as he glanced around. "I've go' time."  
Yuffie made to say something else, but Cloud cut her off, his tone flat. "Sorry. Members only kind of deal."  
Owen eyed him, seeming to come to a decision. Lowering his head, he spoke casually. "So how long you two been together?"  
Cloud was immediately on the defensive. "Why does that matter at all?" Yuffie gave him a bizarre look. She was seriously starting to wonder if he was hormonal.

Owen was cool about handling it though. He shrugged. "Just making conversation. Who knows how long these wind storms last."  
Cloud snorted as if in disbelief and turned his head away.

Fed up and annoyed with his ape-man act, Yuffie shifted away from him. To Owen, she said, "It's new. We're actually out here in the middle of nowhere because of this quest he's trying to complete to be 'worthy' of me or some such shit."  
Cloud's head whipped around at her candidness. "Yuffie."  
She gave him an annoyed look. "What?" When he only stared at her in askance, she turned back to Owen. "See I've been infatuated with him since we met. I was sixteen and he was fighting for a cause. Let me tell ya, it was totally hot. Muscular blond who could wield a sword? Whoo-we." She added an exaggerated swipe of her brow. "So I followed him and his group of misfits all over the continents and back. And not once, after all the battles and all the Shinra minions and Jenova reincarnations, did he notice me." She continued, her voice just as light as if she were talking about a funny family anecdote. Cloud simply looked at her as if she'd gone insane. "So we survived Meteor, most of us, and I tried to move on. Even tried to focus my feelings on someone with even _more _issues than Cloud here, but that didn't pan out of course. Then Cloud here hit rock-bottom I suppose and I was his last resort. We started hanging out after that and three years later, here we are."

Cloud's silence was louder than anything, causing her to glance at him. His look was hurt to say the least. "I noticed you."  
She snorted, her mood now as dark as his. "Oh right." She turned to Owen. "When I stole the whole team's materia and took off, he noticed me. I had to _leave_ before he'd notice me. Oh, and then some crazed pervert had to dangle me from the side of a mountain before he started to actually care whether I died or not."

Cloud had nothing to say. And Yuffie wouldn't look at him. Owen was riveted however, his chewing having slowed to glance back and forth between them. Looking away, Cloud's face was stone. Letting the cloak fall from his back, he stood. Yuffie watched him from the corner of her eye as he strode out to stand near the birds enclosure, facing away from them and out of earshot.

"Well." She turned her head as Owen broke the uncomfortable silence. "Quite an adventure the two of ye've had, aye."  
She grimaced, looking down. "Yeah…"

"Aw, now, cheer up." He shifted over to touch her shoulder lightly with his fist. "He seems sore enough at me that he must think ye're worth it all," he grinned, "ta be afraid o' me stealin' ye away."

The man was charming and handsome enough, but all Yuffie could manage was a sad smile. "It was against all odds that he'd pick me. Out of the beautiful and sweet Aerith and Tifa, who's totally stacked, there's no way he'd ever look my way."

"Well, it seems like he did."  
Yuffie snorted softly. "Yeah, after one died and the other found someone else."

Owen was quiet for a moment as he considered her. Finally, he spoke. "Ya ever stop tae think he may just not be tha' smart?"

Yuffie blinked, lifting her head slowly as she frowned at him. He quirked a grin. "Hear me out now. No offense tae yer man there, but we, as a gender, aren't normally the brightest of the lot when it comes to womenfolk. We are often easily confused by what we want and rarely ever figure out what we _really_ want." He nodded his head toward Cloud. "Methinks he's one of the lucky ones who's actually _found_ what he really wants." His gaze was kind on hers for a moment before he lowered his eyes and resumed eating his apple.

He left Yuffie in silence to contemplate his words. Honestly, it was weird to hear a third-party's opinion. She'd kept her Cloud-infatuation to herself for so long, it had been odd enough to hear her own father comment on it in the beginning of this crazy adventure.

However, Owen's words made sense, in a way. Back when she met Cloud, she couldn't help but think how lucky he was to have so many people care about him - and how ticked at him that he never saw it. Never saw her. But she'd thought she was past all that.

Blowing up at Cloud had never been the plan. He'd just made her so mad, thinking lanky chocobo man was a threat of some sort, of returning to his brooding moodiness and blocking her out. And the night before hadn't been all that great after their little interlude in the prison. Cloud had been polite to her but remained in a mood. He still cuddled with her when they went to bed, but she felt him roll onto his back an hour later, thinking her asleep.

Cloud was pulling away from her and she wanted to know why.

After all the sodding crap they'd been through, she just wanted to understand.

**Є****ө****ЦŕҐїŊģЭфΘμÐ**

**::**

The wind died down enough for them to continue not long after that. Not speaking, Yuffie still rode with Cloud. Their ride was still slow going but they made it to Nibelheim by full dark. Owen lamented that his birds could go no further and he would be leaving them in the morning. Cloud was still moody and unresponsive, so Yuffie said their goodbyes and thanks for them before joining Cloud in their room.

He was standing at the window, his arms crossed as he looked out. He didn't turn or acknowledge her entrance. Sighing, she quickly removed everything vital to a comfortable night's sleep and fell into bed. She was too tired to deal with Cloud and she was fully asleep before he finally joined her in bed. For the first time since starting the quest, they didn't touch once all night.

_**Day 17**_

Cloud exited the hotel the next morning after paying the bill to see Yuffie saying goodbye to Owen. He didn't know why it bugged him so much, but it did. Heading towards the old Shinra Mansion, he waited for her to finish. Agitated, he paced.

He hadn't slept well all night. Yuffie's words kept repeating in his head over and over. He knew he'd messed up over the years. He'd thought they were friends though and past that. That she obviously held so much resentment for him was a shock in his slowly rebuilt and now crumbling world.

For there was another reason for his mood. The attack in the desert brought up memories he knew would never die. He'd thought he'd buried them pretty good the past three years though. _Blood everywhere. A massive beast ravaged. So grotesque you can't look away._

Upon hearing about the slain Ruby Weapon incarnation, Cloud's mind flashed back a lifetime ago. The Midgar Golom. Speared on a ginormous spike. _Sephiroth._

Cloud didn't want to think the man who'd made his life a living hell was back. But it was impossible not to. He'd come back so many times, Cloud didn't think he was being paranoid in thinking it could happen again.

And he'd already taken Aerith. Almost took Tifa. He couldn't imagine losing Yuffie. Not now. Not ever.

"Ready?" He lifted his head as Yuffie breezed by him, not giving him a glance. Sighing, he headed after her.

Their trek up the mountain was silent with Yuffie determinedly in the lead. The rigid set of her shoulders as she struggled over the mountain terrain showed how upset she still was. As they continued, despite his worry, he felt more like he should say something. But he didn't know what. Her words had hurt him. But then it wasn't anything he didn't deserve, especially after being so moody.

As Cloud struggled with himself, they reached a plateau. It was off the main path and farther than they'd gone the last time through. Yuffie was leading and as Cloud had no idea which way they were to go, he simply followed her.

When they finally reached a high plateau, Yuffie was panting and they stopped. Cloud stepped to the edge to look around as Yuffie slumped against the wall of the cliff side. He realized they were at Crow's Point. It was dubbed that as you could see it from town and it was curved out in the shape of a crow's beak from a distance. Growing up, every kid was dared to scale it but no one ever did. They were all scared off by stories of the one kid to try who died in the process. He had fallen to his death but everyone muttered that he was pushed by an evil monster.

Looking up, he didn't notice anything of worth and frowned. Where was this next 'delivery'? Before he could ask Yuffie, the ground started to shake. Righting himself before he could fall, he turned to Yuffie. She was trying to stand but the ground was shaking too much. Rock started to fall from above. Cloud felt his heart leap into his throat as good-sized boulders glanced off the side, barely missing Yuffie as they landed on the plateau.

Leaping towards her, he pulled his sword, slashing at the larger debris as he landed at her side. Grabbing her around the waist, he leaped away and to a smaller peak some feet away. It sat at a slant and she slid a few feet as they landed.

"Yuffie!"

She leaped into the air though and with a flip, landed on a different rocky stone pillar. His heart was in his throat as he watched her find her sea-legs. A loud roar caught both of their attentions then. With growing dread, Cloud watched the 'mountain' stretch into a full-fledged dragon.

"Oh, shi—" Cloud leaped out of the way as the apparently fire-breathing dragon, let loose some flames in his direction. He heard Yuffie let out a surprised yell as she had to do the same.

The next several minutes were filled with this as they tried every spell in their arsenal, but to no avail. The creature's skin was as thick as steel, and impervious to flame.

"Do you see a spot for the package?" Yuffie shouted as they danced through the air.  
Cloud landed on the side of the mountain and slid before slamming his sword into its side to halt himself. "Nothing!" He shouted back.  
Yuffie flew by, catching her shuriken as it whirled back to her. "Me neither!"

Cloud jumped backward as flames shot his way. He flew around to the backside of the large creature, but his sword only glanced off the beast's tough hide.

"Cloud! I think you have to feed it the package!"

Cloud landed roughly on one of the many mini rock pillars and frowned. Reaching behind him into his pack, he pulled out the rectangular package he'd received from Barret. Lifting his head, he watched Yuffie fly circles around the magnificent beast as he made a decision. Leaping into the air, he shouted to get the dragon's attention. As it turned, he flew straight at it. It prepared to breathe fire and that's when he launched the package straight into its mouth.

The fire died in its throat as Cloud landed. He turned to see it swallow the package whole, its head shaking as if bothered. "_Yuujou_." He muttered it, but bright lights shot out of the beast and into him anyway. Cloud was thrown into the air with the force of it and he vaguely heard Yuffie shouting his name. The roar in his ears, belied by the oddly calming feel of power infusing him with unknown strength was not unlike going through Neo-Bahamut's blast back during the Advent. Instead of Aerith, however, all he could think of was Yuffie.

And then it was done. He dropped to the ground and despite his disorientation, he landed gracefully.  
"Cloud!" He lifted his head at Yuffie's scream in time to lift his sword to block the enraged dragon's attack. He didn't even feel the brunt of it. He thought maybe he was numb, but then he rose fluidly, suddenly knowing what to do.

"Yuffie. Use all of your tranquilizers." He called out as he cast sleep. Not asking questions, Yuffie started a bombardment of sleeping potions and spells. It took nearly all of their supply and mp, but finally the beast fell to the rocky mountainside, unconscious.

Cloud saw Yuffie allow herself to drop back down to the mountain trail and followed. She stumbled to the ground and rested back against a rock. "Yuffie." He knelt next to her. "Are you okay?"

Tiredly, she nodded. "How," she said between breaths, "did you know…to do that?"  
Cloud sat back, shaking his head. "I just…did. They're nearly indestructible, and we're not the first to come through here, so subduing it seemed the only course."  
She gave a nod before reaching out to clap a hand over his wrist. "Are _you _okay?"  
He looked down at her hand and then up to her face. After all he'd just been through, _this_, this _touch_, the feel of _her_, gave him more of a thrill than anything else. He saw she noticed the look on his face and her eyes dilated. He lowered his gaze and nodded. Clearing his throat, he said, "You wanna go back and rest, or keep going?"

She sighed heavily. "Let's just get to Rocket Town. Grandpa owes me a bubble bath." Cloud frowned as Yuffie rolled to her knees before standing.

"…Cid what?"  
She glanced at him as he stood and stuttered a laugh. "A thing with one of his planes in foreign airspace. I kept him out of a rather seedy prison and back in time to see his son being born. The kid's almost four now and he has yet to pay me back."  
Cloud blinked as he followed her back down the trail. He remembered her telling him about that, vaguely. He was probably too busy staring at her mouth to recall it better.

For a moment, though, he'd conjured all sorts of sordid images that he really never ever wanted to revisit and frankly, made him feel silly. Although he wasn't as old as Barret, Cid was still much too old for Yuffie anyway.

Plus, Cid was married. Yes, Cloud was becoming _entirely_ too possessive and needed to cool it. As it was, those were the last words between them for a while. Either Yuffie was too tired to talk or she was still angry with him. Cloud wasn't sure he was entirely over their fight either, but he was starting to feel the loss of her closeness. It was only exacerbated by the hum of strange new energy through his veins and exhaustion from what had been a really long day.

They'd exited the mountains and were nearly to Rocket Town when they were ambushed. And these assassins weren't the adolescent misfits of Gold Saucer. These ones were out for blood. Cloud and Yuffie pulled their weapons simultaneously as Cloud took position at her back as they were surrounded.

They were all in black and wore masks. Cloud watched them pull complicated moves with their weapons of choice - all blades, chains, and staffs - with narrowed eyes. His hand clenched his sword handle as he calculated the risk to Yuffie. He knew she could handle herself but there were ten of them and he didn't like the odds. He'd been saving up since Mt. Nibel, so he could pull a _Finishing Touch_ and hopefully take out half.

He saw one let loose a chain whip out of the corner of his eye however and he reacted immediately. With a bright flash of light, he was surprised at what happened next. Translucent blackened wings sprouted from his back and he whirled to wrap them around himself and Yuffie before letting loose a large blast of energy all around them. Yuffie, confused and dazed, clutched Cloud's front as she buried her face in his chest. He in turn, clutched her tightly as all hell sounded around them. When the Limit Break ended, the wings faded and Cloud lifted his head, loosening his arms. He looked down. "Yuffie?"

She lifted her head and looked around. Their assailants were gone. Every last one of them. She looked up at him. "What was that?"

He glanced around then, shaking his head. "I don't know. A new limit break, I guess."  
"Holy crap, Cloud. You channeling Vinnie now? You had wings."  
Cloud scratched his head. "I have no idea where that came from. Let's just get to town."  
Yuffie nodded and they trekked the rest of the way to town in silence.

Cid was taking a smoke break on the front stoop of his house when they walked up. He frowned at them in his customary way. "Well, ain't you two a sight." He nodded to Cloud. "This is why I don't let 'em drag me around the continents – I prefer to do the draggin'." Yuffie never stopped walking and went right up to him before slugging him in the shoulder. He straightened and grabbed the now sore spot. "Ow! What the hell, woman?"

She stepped back and cocked her brow. "Nice to see you, too. Now what does a girl have to do to get a bath around here?" She cocked a hip and rested her fist on it. "Save a guy from prison, maybe."  
Cid twisted his lips. "Yeah, yeah." He gestured behind him. "Go on in and talk to Shera. She knows where all those bath salts and smelly bubble crap ya'll like are."

Yuffie rolled her eyes, but as she went into the house, she paused to hop upright on her tiptoes to give him a quick peck on the cheek. "Thanks, old man."

Cid grunted, although his cheeks tinged pink, as she continued inside. He turned to yell after her, "I ain't old!"  
Shera's voice came from inside. "Cid," she whispered furiously. "Davy's asleep. Keep it down."

Cid just shook his head and closed the door. He puffed on his cigar as he regarded Cloud. "So you and the brat, huh."  
"The old man's a father now, huh." Cloud rejoined.  
Cid grunted. "Heh, yeah. I guess it has been a long time." He shook his head. "Tifa told me about this crazy quest of yours. Is Yuffie worth it to ya?"

Cloud met his gaze levelly. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't believe it."  
Cid eyed him for a minute before nodding. "Well, good luck. She's a handful and a half. And a princess to boot."  
"Soon to be Empress." Cloud corrected.  
Cid shot him a quick look. "Is that why you want her?"  
Cloud was annoyed, but didn't show it. He just wanted to get a room and curl up with Yuffie after the day they had. "Yuffie is special, and even if I wanted to, I can't change that. She has responsibilities now that I couldn't fathom taking on, but if she wants my help, I'll do my damnedest. If not, I still plan to be by her side."

Cid was watching him curiously then, as if he didn't quite know what to make of him. Shera came out then however so he didn't have to hear his response.

"Cloud, so good to see you. Davy's been dying to meet you. He's asleep now, but I hope he can see you off in the morning."  
Cloud nodded and gave her a small smile. "Good to see you, too. Of course, I'd like to meet him before we go."  
"Wonderful. Well, we've already had dinner but I can cook up some leftovers for you and Yuffie, no problem?"  
Cloud nodded slowly. "If you're sure…."  
She nodded and smiled. "Of course. Come on in." She turned and the men started to follow. "Cid, put that disgusting thing out."  
Cloud lifted his brow at the older man as he made a face before stubbing out his cigar on the small ash-tray next to the door, designed specifically for that purpose.

Cloud sat at the table with Cid while Shera bustled around the expanded kitchen – it seemed Cid had been doing some remodeling over the years and the house was bigger than Cloud remembered. He told them about their trek, leaving out the more personal aspects, before concluding with the attack outside the town.

Yuffie exited the bathroom, wearing a long white bathrobe then, rubbing her wet hair with a small towel. Cid was outraged and went to his walkie-talkie. Shera shook her head as she set two plates of food down on the table before Yuffie and Cloud.

"He loves listening to the CB-reports. Positively obsessed with that thing nowadays. Says he can hear space transmissions sometimes." She sounded both amused and exasperated about this fact.

Yuffie curled up into a chair across from him, the fresh scent of her bath wafting towards him, as she dug into her food. "He's probably just listening for reports from his home planet."

Shera laughed as she went back to the sink. Cid came back then. "My boys are gonna post extra guys around the perimeter tonight."  
Yuffie snorted. "'Your boys'? What, you start a congregation since I last saw ya?"

The look he shot her was not amused, but he didn't respond. "If anyone's still lurkin' out there, they'll find 'em."

"You gettin' too old gramps to go out and out-prowl those lurkers?"  
Cid whirled on her. "Ya know what kid, its gettin' cold out. Keep on it and ya might find yourself without a place to stay."  
Yuffie's amused look suddenly shot to Cloud's. He looked just as surprised. "Uh, Cid…"  
The pilot whirled on Cloud. "What?"  
"We were planning on staying at the inn anyway."  
Shera piped up. "Nonsense. We have a spare room here."  
Cid had narrowed his eyes on Cloud. "And a couch." Cloud shifted under the older man's judgmental gaze.  
Yuffie laughed nervously then, breaking the tension. "That's okay, Sher. We, uh, have some things to discuss and we don't want to bother you."  
"Oh. Well, if you're sure."  
Yuffie nodded. "Thanks though. I got my bath, so I'm good. Cloud?" She'd finished her food and Cloud was full so they left after Yuffie got dressed.

At the inn they were quiet. Shera had given Yuffie a toiletry care bag to take with her, so from lack of things to do, she sat at the head of the bed and moisturized. She liked soaking in a bath, but was always too dry afterward. Cloud sat on the edge facing away from her. She watched him surreptitiously as he stared unseeing into space. She hadn't seen him this lost since Tifa and Reeve's wedding. All the hurtful things she'd said yesterday to him came flooding back, and she suddenly felt awful.

Wiping the residual lotion on her hands off on her shorts, she rolled up onto her knees and scooted over behind him. He didn't start when she touched his shoulders, so she slowly started massaging the tension from his frame.

After a few minutes, Cloud lifted his head. She slowed slightly and when he reached up and grabbed one of her hands, she stopped. He pulled her forward, shifting to the side so he could bring her into his lap. She met his gaze curiously. He'd never looked more honest and open. "I'm sorry."

She blinked and started to shake her head, but then he caught her lips with his. It startled her, but she sank into it, wrapping her arms around his neck. She shifted over him and the mood changed. His hands gripped her hips tightly as he slanted his mouth across hers. Heat washed through her as his kisses grew more urgent. When he finally lifted his head, his breathing was harsh. She bit back a squeal as he suddenly lifted her, turning to lay her out on the bed. A trill of awareness washed through her as he swiftly covered her, his hands placed on either side of her.

He kissed her neck as he breathed, "Forgive me?"  
Yuffie found it hard to concentrate on what he was asking as he nipped and sucked the skin below her ear, his lips brushing her jaw. When he lifted his head, his gaze was hooded as he awaited her answer. Taking a shuddering breath, she pulled him down into a kiss in response. They were breathless when they finally broke apart. Yuffie kept hold of his face, cupping his jaw. "On one condition."  
Cloud's thumb brushed back and forth over the smooth skin above her shorts. "Anything."

Her hands went to the zipper of his duster. He glanced down as she slowly unzipped the front before meeting her gaze in askance. Helping her take it off him, he asked, "Are you sure?" His tank quickly followed.

In answer, she pushed him back as she sat up on her knees. Cloud watched, slightly mesmerized as she lifted her top over her head. "We had a decent dinner." Her sleeves joined her top on the floor. "We have a comfortable bed." Her hands were unbuttoning her shorts, letting them sag on her hips. Her boots and stockings were already off.

Her eyes went to his chest, pale but smooth except for a light dusting of hair trailing down his abdomen. She let her hands follow her eyes, before tugging on the waistband of his pants. As he leaned into her touch, she lifted her gaze back to his. "And I'm not delirious from some weird trauma. Besides," she curled her arms around his neck, her bare skin rubbing delightfully against his. "You promised."

It might be possible, but he seemed unable to look away from her. She wondered if a bomb dropping would shake his focus. Or rather his trance. His gaze did lower but it was to watch as he thumbed her nipple.

She gasped softly, biting her lip as he continued until it hardened. She focused hazily when he muttered, "I suppose I did," before his head dipped and took her teased flesh into his mouth. "O-oh." She gripped his hair as heat rocketed through her. Her fingers clenched as he swirled and licked, causing her to pant his name. He merely moved to her other breast and laved the same attention upon it.

Never one for patience when instant gratification was a choice, she reached between them to tug on his pants. She undid the belt-loop and the top button with difficulty, pausing as pleasure coursed through her. His own hands went to her shorts but before he could push them down, she slipped her hand into his pants. He froze as she gripped him. Taking the opportunity, she pulled his chin up with her other hand before melding their lips together over and over. She squeezed him lightly then and she could've sworn he growled low in his throat. Her momentary pause loosened her grip and he took the moment to throw her back on the bed.

Her eyes widened as he yanked her shorts and panties off, his movements abrupt and with intent, causing heat to pool and her heart to hammer in her chest. His gaze ran over her with unconcealed lust as he finished removing his own clothes, kicking them off with his boots. She shuddered at the possessive need radiating off of him as he crawled over her. She noted he was just as large as she remembered, if not bigger. A bit of apprehension surfaced as she worried about the fit. But then he was kissing her again and the eagerness returned.

Tangling his tongue with hers, Cloud rested on one arm over as he used the other to push her knee to the side. He brushed her center before slipping his fingers in to test her readiness. She was soaking and pressed against his hand with a moan. His thumb continued to tease her clit as he quickly brought her to the edge. Breaking their kiss with a gasp, Yuffie threw her head back as she saw stars, heat washing through her over and over. Cloud dotted kisses along her neck as her vision cleared.

Impatient to make him delirious with pleasure like her, she reached down between them to grip him. He hissed against her neck as she stroked the tip with her thumb. She thought it was possible that he'd grown even larger. Unlike before though, she was ready.

Fitting him to her entrance, she breathed into his ear. "Take me."  
With another feral growl low in his throat, he did. Yuffie let out a cry as he slammed into her. Her muscles spasmed around him, still tender from her orgasm, as she tried to adjust to his size. He pulsed within her, frozen from hearing her cry out. She could tell it was a gargantuan effort on his part not to move but before she could breathe out a reassurance, she noticed his skin was _pulsing_. "Cloud?"

She gasped as his eyes opened, revealing blazing yellow irises. The same ones she saw in the tunnel. Small black veins popped out along his skin, spidering across his face. She felt him growing even more within her and inhaled at the sensation. The movement seemed to set him off and he thrust deep. It surprised her but it also felt _so good._

Pulling only his hips back, he thrust deep again, repeated the movement until she was panting from the delicious assault. Heat coursed through her until she thought she would burst. Her soft breathy sounds as she neared her second release urged him on. His pace sped up in correspondence to her moans and he growled deep as she writhed beneath him.

His fingers and tongue had been amazing, but this was even better. Liquid heat like she'd never known centered at their joining. Not even his strange eyes detracted from her pleasure. He was pounding into her, a soft growl in his throat growing in volume as she saw the amazing lightshow behind her eyes as she came hard. She contracted tightly around him which had him searching for his release. With a grunt, he released inside her. Warmth filled her and after a few more thrusts, Cloud collapsed over her, his face buried in her neck.

Deliciously sated, she merely laid there, taking shallow breaths. Cloud was buried deep inside her and she wasn't in any hurry for him to move. Breathing wasn't that important.

* * *

**A/N:** _Phew!_ Cloud finally got some. ;D Please review.


	4. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMED:** (_10/22/10_)

**Characters:** Cloud/Yuffie, Godo, OCs galore for plot purposes, eventually all of AVALANCHE  
**Rating:** M – for mature stuff, like violence, sensuality, and language.  
**Warning:** There's a Part I! Which only makes sense as this is PART II! O_O  
**Summary:** Cloud has accepted the ancient Wutainese quest to win Yuffie's heart and finds some surprises along the way. Will a curse none of them saw coming shake his resolve? Or will Yuffie end up making the choice for him. All games & movies compliant.

**A/N: **_Kisama, kiite nasai - roughly "Bastard, listen up."  
_

**

* * *

**

**::**

**ЄөЦŕҐїŊģЭфΘμÐ  
- ****Chapter ****五****-**

**::**

"_If you greatly desire something, have the guts to stake everything on obtaining it."_

_Brendan Francis_

_**Day 18**_

Yuffie woke alone. She felt the other side of the bed blindly as she rolled over. It was still warm.

She tugged Cloud's pillow to her as last night played through her head. She sighed like a moron as she thought about it, her skin flushing in remembrance of his touch. Despite Cloud's weird episode, the whole experience was amazing. And damn hot.

The door opened then. She turned and sat up as Cloud entered with a tray. Yuffie watched him with new eyes, thinking he looked somehow bigger. She bit her lip as she decided he still looked tense if not a bit more relaxed. He gave her a small quirk of his lips as he sat the tray over her lap.

"Morning."  
"Morning," she returned, looking at the tray. "You brought food."  
"Uh, yeah." He shifted as he sat at her feet. "Something to help make up for a less than perfect night."  
Her face fell. "I thought you enjoyed it. I mean, you _seemed_ to, what with all that grunting—"  
Cloud coughed, his eyes widening in surprise as he shook his head. "No, no. I . . . enjoyed myself. Believe me. I haven't felt anything to match it." His look of awe was replaced with remorse as he lowered his gaze. "I thought because I…"  
"You…" Yuffie prompted.  
He shrugged. "I lost control. And I don't know what could've happened if I didn't stop it." He shook his head. "I could've hurt you."

He was starting to look like his previous emo-self and she was not about to let that happen. "Whoa, whoa, whoa." Quickly placing the tray to the side, she sat up on her knees, the sheet tucked under her arms, to reach for him. Placing her hands on either side of his face caught his attention.  
"Cloud. I'm about to be crowned Empress of Wutai. I could be killed at any moment for the dumbest reason all on my own. But when I'm with you…" Cloud watched her hopefully as she searched for the right words. "Well, I know life would suck without you in it." The look he was giving her now was liable to make her cry, if she were the sort to do that. So she hurried on. "Besides, last night _proved_ that you just aren't capable of hurting me." Her eyes were ten kinds of earnest, but Cloud looked confused.

"But last night…you cried out—"  
Yuffie snorted. "No need to brag. I'll make sure Vinnie, Cid, and Barret all know you're a stud if you want - and Rufus and his minions."  
Cloud snorted despite himself. He shook his head. "No, that won't be necessary."  
She smiled at him fondly. "You didn't hurt me, Cloud. And you never will." She kissed him then and he allowed himself to sink into it. After a moment, she pulled back slightly.

He covered her hands with his as he rested his forehead on hers. "What about the past? You said—"  
Yuffie shook her head. "I was just annoyed that you were acting like your old angsty self and taking it out on me." She bit her lip and her eyes flashed with a bit of heat that had his groin tightening. "None of that crap matters now."  
"You sure?" His voice was low and had a husky quality.  
Her smile was feline and assured. "Positive."  
Cloud felt around for old doubts as he kissed her, but they weren't there. He wanted more of her but his chest warmed with what she'd given him. As sure of his feelings for her, he wished he had the same certainty about what was happening to him.

There was a note waiting at the front desk for them from Cid. They caught a couple of suspicious thugs the night before so Yuffie and Cloud headed for the courthouse to check it out. Cid was there, jaw-jacking with the town Sheriff when they entered. He eyed them suspiciously as if to ascertain their sleeping arrangements just from squinting his eyes, which Cloud ignored. Yuffie made a face at the pilot.  
"'Bout time you two got here."  
"It's 7:30." Yuffie pointed out.  
"Yeah well." He nodded to the cell behind them. "They're in there."

They approached the jail cell, seeing several dark figures rise. One stood before the rest. Cloud nodded to him. "Who sent you?"

The man pulled down his mask slowly, revealing a sinister smile littered with silver teeth. "Wouldn't you like to know."  
Yuffie snorted. "Well, duh. That's why he asked. They specialize in dumb-asses in your guild?"  
The man's gaze flickered to hers. "You know nothing of Wutai." He sneered. "You disappeared when things got tough and you're as worthless as any woman. I'll not suffer the rule of some slut—"

Cloud reached through the bars at that point and grabbed the man by the throat. He grunted as Cloud yanked him forward to slam into the bars. Cloud's gaze was hard on the assassin's. "You're not goin' to speak to her like that."  
Yuffie gasped then. "Cloud." He frowned at the awe in her voice and glanced down. His arm was pulsing and he could see black veins threading through his skin. He blinked and his vision changed, sharpening. Shaking his head, his vision went back to normal. He relaxed his grip as his skin returned to a healthier color and threw the assassin back. His comrades caught him as he glared and straightened. Cloud glared back.

To Yuffie, he said, "What do you want to do with them?"  
She eyed them, deciding they were definitely tougher than the last bunch. The Sheriff was kind of pudgy and she really didn't feel comfortable leaving them in holding here. "I think I'll call Reeve. See if he can spare some Turkies to escort them somewhere…less comfy."  
Cloud nodded. He saw the assassin rubbing his neck and smirked slightly as he headed over to talk to Cid. Yuffie made to go after him and paused as the assassin moved forward.  
"You don't really think Wutai will accept your _gaijin_ Consort, do you? Bad enough there's no male heir and your main talent is murder. Do you really plan on disgracing our country further by ruling it?"

Yuffie's eyes narrowed and in a lightning quick move, she grabbed his crotch and squeezed mercilessly. He gritted his teeth. His comrades came forward then, but she only increased her grip, causing him to tell them to back off. "_Kisama, kiite nasai -_ My family has ruled Wutai for centuries and in case you've lived in a bubble the past ten years, Cloud is the reason we still exist. So whether he becomes Royal Consort or not, you should be on your knees groveling that he deigned to let you live."  
The man managed a sneer through his pain. "Why should I when you seem to be showing him our _gratitude_ so well already?"

Her eyes lit with fire. And so did her hand. The man yelped and tore himself away staggering back as he batted at his flaming pants. His comrades caught him and helped him extinguish the flames. Yuffie merely stared down dispassionately.

"By law, you should be executed for attempted murder of a royal." She crossed her arms. "But I think that's wrong." Her eyes flashed at the group now huddled on the floor. "I think when I'm Empress, I'll bring back castrations. Think on that while you rot." She turned and headed for Cloud, who was watching her curiously. She noted Cid's hand was on Cloud's arm as if to stay him. "What?"

"You okay?" Cloud asked.  
She nodded, before glancing at Cid. "He's uh, gonna need a bandage. Or two."  
Cid frowned. "What'd you do?"  
She shrugged. "Just a partial ball-burning gone wrong."  
Both Cid and the Sheriff winced, shifting side to side. Cid grimaced. "Well, good luck with her, Cloud."  
Cloud simply looked at her. "So you get to hurt him, but I don't?"  
She nodded. "Find a country to rule and then you can do whatever you want."  
Cloud's lips quirked slightly, causing her annoyed look to soften as well.

"Well, how bout you use your…royal clout to get some Turks to get these yoyos outta here." Cid interjected. "I don't like them in town."  
"Me neither." Yuffie stepped to the side to pat the older man's stomach. "Not sure this old gut here could handle a bunch of assassins breaking loose all over town."  
Cid growled. "I ain't old nor fat, brat. And see if I get you a becoming-Empress-present now."  
Yuffie grimaced. "I could do without you getting my old man those cigars again. It smells like puke every time he comes into the room."  
"Show some respect. Those are the finest made cigars imported from Mideel. Just cuz' you ain't old enough to appreciate the finer things in life—"  
"—Like adult diapers and suppositories?" Yuffie interjected with a smirk.  
Cid glared. "Like muzzles and handcuffs."  
"Oo, kinky."  
Cloud sighed as Cid started turning red. "Enough, you two. We need to get going. Her ceremony is in less than two weeks."

Cid gave Yuffie one last glare which she returned with a saucy wink of her own, just to rile him. Cid managed to ignore her as he pulled out a toothpick – Shera had given them to him when she made him quit smoking. Gnawing on it, he focused on Cloud.

"I can give you a ride. Shera's all gassed up and ready to haul. The ship, not the wife," he added quickly giving Yuffie a quelling look as she opened her mouth to comment. She closed it again and gave him a big smile. He merely rolled his eyes and turned back to Cloud. "Where ya'll headed?"  
Cloud looked to Yuffie. She answered. "Icicle Inn."  
She looked queasy then and concerned, Cloud touched her arm.

"You alright?"  
She shook her head. "I hate flying."

**::**

**ЄөЦŕҐїŊģЭфΘμÐ**

**::**

"I really…_really—_urg—hate flying…" Yuffie moaned weakly as she leaned against Cloud.  
He rubbed her back firmly as he watched her, still concerned. "It shouldn't be much longer."  
Yuffie just groaned again and pressed the side of her face into his shoulder. He continued to rub her back and used his other hand to stroke reassuringly along her legs. They were huddled against the cool metal of the hallway, far from the heat of the engines on the second floor. She was shivering as goosebumps popped out along her flesh, but he knew she preferred it as heat only made her condition worse. Still he held her close as he soothed her.  
"Tell me something." Cloud cocked his head as her voice was weak. She shifted against him. "Something to take my mind off…"

Cloud thought a moment. "I told you about my time with Zack during my Shinra days. Well, did I tell you about the time…" Cloud regaled her with an adventure about them and a baby chocobo that he'd been too embarrassed to tell her about before. Yuffie giggled herself silly by the end.

Yawning widely, she slumped further into Cloud as her eyelids fell closed. "You were always good with chocobos." She said sleepily. "I always thought it was because of your crazy hair."  
"My hair?"  
She nodded. "Mm-hmm. Feathery and blond like a chocobo. They must just think you're an odd looking cousin of theirs."  
Cloud snorted at her conjecture. He shook his head. "I don't know about that. But I do…enjoy…taking care of them."  
Yuffie made a soft noise of assent. "Then you should."  
Cloud watched her. "I like taking care of you."  
Yuffie didn't respond. A soft sussing sound elicited from her nose told him she'd fallen asleep. Carefully, he lifted her into his arms and stood. After settling her into her bunk, he left her and headed to the bridge.

Cid was at the wheel, breaking in a new pilot, if the boy's nervous shaking was anything to go by. Cloud stepped up to the globe tracking their progress. He saw they were nearing the sea. Cid gave up intimidating his trainee and came over.

"Should be there by noon tomorrow." Cloud merely nodded. Cid gave him a side-long glance as he shifted uncomfortably. "Barret mentioned there's somethin' goin' on with you and the br—Princess." Cid caught himself at Cloud's look. "You sure about this?"

Cloud turned away and moved to look out the window. "I am. I'm not sure she is."  
Cid frowned and crossed his arms. "What's that mean?"  
Cloud shook his head. "I don't know."  
"…Cloud?"

Cloud heaved a heavy sigh and turned to rest his back against the glass as he crossed his arms. "She's about to become Empress. I'm some foreigner who used to work for her greatest enemy. Like her people would really accept me even if she did choose me."  
Cid's brow furrowed. "Er, it looks like she already _did_ pick you. Hell if I understand the why of it myself. Though," Cid strolled forward looking speculative. "I suppose of all the _foreigners_ for her to pick, you'd be the only one her people actually would accept. You may have worked for the enemy but you know better now and you saved the world thrice over from them. They'd be dumb, deaf, blind, backwards and stupid not to. Hell, tourism alone would skyrocket. Two of the Jenova War Heroes gettin' hitched? Shit, if that ain't a gimmick, I don't know what is."

Cloud didn't look comforted though. Cid frowned at him. "She'd also have to be dumb, deaf, blind, backwards and stupid not to pick you. And I know I talk a lot of crap about her, but she ain't any of those." Cid clapped him on the shoulder. "Get her a gift. Give her something that makes it impossible not to pick you. Me, I bought Shera a rocket to work on before askin' her. That is one night I'm never gonna forget, er…yeah. Anyway, just find something she can't refuse. Something she's always wanted."

Cloud frowned as he thought. _Something she's always wanted._ Beyond materia, which she had every kind you could imagine, including most of his Huge collection, he couldn't think of anything.

Cid cleared his throat then, looking stern. "But to get back to my point, if you _do_ hurt her, I will have to kick your ass from here 'til sundown, you hear?"  
Cloud snorted a laugh but nodded anyway. "Understood."

Cid cleared his throat. "So, uh, Barret also mentioned something about the Ruby Weapon."  
Cloud winced, looking down at his feet. "Yeah, it was a massacre, I hear."  
Cid looked at him suspiciously. "You…know something more about it?"  
Cloud sighed and shook his head. "It's just…a little too familiar for comfort."  
Cid frowned. "What, you don't think it's Sephiroth again, do ya?"  
Cloud didn't say anything. Cid cursed.

"It can't be. That fucker's been killed several times already, he has to be done."  
"Well, even if it's not him, something just as powerful is running around again."  
Cid looked stumped. "Well, does Yuffie know anything about this?"  
It was Cloud's turn to frown. "What do you mean?"  
"This started after this whole quest thingy started, right? Maybe it has something to do with her people or whatever."  
Cloud shook his head. "She doesn't think it's him."  
"Then just deal with this quest thing. Barret and I'll keep an ear out for anything suspicious."  
Cloud stared out the window a long time. Just as Cid was turning away, Cloud sighed. "Thanks."

**::**

**ЄөЦŕҐїŊģЭфΘμÐ**

**::**

"_Otousan._ Your men have failed yet again and the Princess is still on the run with that _baka gaijin_."  
"Patience, Akubi-san. They will not make it to the end."  
"Let me handle them and I can make sure they don't."  
"_Iie._ You will wait. We have come too far for you to get headstrong now. … _Wakatta?_" (Got it?)  
"…_Hai, otousan."_ (Yes, father.)

**::**

**ЄөЦŕҐїŊģЭфΘμÐ**

**::**

_**Day 19**_

Cloud woke with a start. Yuffie shifted under his arm as well as the ship shook. "Mm, what is that?"  
Cloud shook his head as he sat up. "I don't know. Come on."

Grabbing their weapons, they headed for the bridge. Cid's crew was running around like mad when they got there. Approaching Cid at the wheel, Cloud and Yuffie watched the harassed pilot shifting and pushing the controls.

"Cid, what's going on?" Cloud asked.  
Cid looked up distracted. "Oh, uh nothing. Just er, a malfunction."  
"A malfunction?" Yuffie quirked a brow. "I thought you fixed this thing."  
"I did," Cid retorted irritably. "She's just acting up now."  
"What does that mean?" Cloud cut in before Yuffie could harangue him anymore.  
A bright spark shot out of the console Cid was messing with and he cursed. "Fuck! Uh, we're gonna have to land a little sooner than we planned."  
Yuffie looked around in exasperation. "Well, should we hold onto something or what?"  
"Huh?" Cid said irritably. "Oh, uh, couldn't hurt."  
Yuffie shook her head in annoyance as she and Cloud moved to the window. Cloud took up a protective stance behind her as she grabbed the metal bar along the window, his arms on either side of her to clasp the railing.

Despite the 'malfunction', Cid was a master pilot and they landed with very little turbulence on the southern tip of the Arctic Continent, just south of Bone Village. Cloud wrapped them in their comfy cloaks before they set off on their own, promising to send a mechanic out to help Cid with the repairs.

Upon reaching Bone Village, Yuffie scouted the town as Cloud made arrangements with the local garage to see about Cid's ship. Two gossips outside the supply tent were whispering about a mysterious figure recently in town. She paused with a frown at hearing that they had disappeared into the Sleeping Forest. She was arranging supplies and was checking inventory when Cloud found her.

"All set?"  
She nodded, tugging her cloak back around her tightly. "I forgot how cold it can get up here."  
Cloud rubbed her arm soothingly. "You want to rest before we take off?"  
She gave him a weird look. "Don't be ridiculous. I'll be fine. You've got the harp right? Don't really want to get lost in those woods at the moment."  
Cloud nodded as he tugged her to him nonetheless. Yuffie looked up at him surprised. His eyes were dark and simmering. He bent his head low to her ear. "We don't have to _rest_."  
"Ah…" Heat flooded her insides as her pulse jumped. Cloud continued to stroke her arm as she glanced around the village. "We—we're not really alone here… Cloud!" She gasped as his hand slipped into her cloak and curved around her behind.  
She shoved at him and he bit back a smile as he removed his hand. "Alright, fine." He bent his head as he stayed close, his breath fanning her cheek. "I'll wait." She shuddered before his lips were on hers. Despite her protests, she clung to him, prolonging the kiss. Leaning into him, she clenched her hands in his cloak as their lips parted. Cloud grunted a soft laugh as he held her. "Or not."

She swallowed roughly as she tried to catch her breath, wondering if he'd always make her feel like this. "Cloud, I thought you didn't want to…"  
"I told you. I'll _always _want to." He rubbed her cheek with his thumb.  
She caught it in her hand and he paused. "I guess a quick break won't hurt."  
Cloud's eyes flashed with heat as he pulled her close.

**::**

**ЄөЦŕҐїŊģЭфΘμÐ**

**::**

Cloud was quiet as he set himself to rights. It had been amazing like before, his connection with Yuffie making it more than just carnal pleasure. But also like the first time, he was aware of…something else. He'd fought it off, more prepared this time to do so, but it still disconcerted him. Their joining had been fierce and heated, his thoughts and instincts centered entirely around the woman he couldn't help wanting as he sought their combined release. When she'd clenched around him with a muffled cry, he'd felt his control slipping, his vision changing. Though he could suddenly see her life vein pulsing through her soft skin, the urge to bite it and take all that she had only aroused him further. Punching the rock wall next to her, he released inside her before more dangerous urges could take over. He was left shaking and covered in a sheen of sweat from the effort. Something was going on with him.

Yuffie hadn't seemed to notice. He was grateful for this as he watched her yank her shorts up, straightening her utility belt over them. A ridiculous surge of male pride filled him as she stumbled against him, her knees shaky. He caught her, kissing the top of her head as he set her to rights. He really didn't want to dwell on just what was happening at the moment and he had her to thank for it. Being with her was rejuvenating and he wanted to keep that feeling just a little longer, at the very least.

Yuffie seemed to be feeling the same way as she practically bounced in her step in front of him. He'd given her the magical harp, preferring that if they accidentally got separated, she wouldn't get lost. As they moved further into the mists of the forest, her step slowed. A strange murky presence floated through the air, sending a chill up his spine. It felt evil. Like pure evil.

"Cloud?" Yuffie's voice was hesitant, as if afraid her voice would summon whatever malevolent spirit was lurking on the rise.  
"Hm?"  
"Tell me about Zack's time as a drunk priest again."  
Cloud blinked. He shook his head to himself as his lips quirked. The time he and Zack had tried to do a covert operation gave Yuffie no amount of amusement and she often requested the story when she was in need of cheering up. Zack and he had been in a religious sector of Midgar, trying to get information from one of the clergy members. They'd ended up getting drunk with the priest the night before he was to give his Sunday sermon and as the priest had passed out in a stupor, Zack had been forced to take his place that morning to avoid having to explain why the regular priest was dead drunk.

So Zack, being your usual less than pious man of faith, had given his first and last sermon with a monster of a hangover and understandably, his facts were less than spotless. Since it helped him keep his mind off more serious things, Cloud obliged her with Zack's many mistakes.

"He referred to the Lord Jesus Christ as the Late JC…

He referred to the Virgin Mary as Mary with the Cherry…

He stated there were ten disciples and twelve commandments instead of ten commandments and twelve disciples…

Instead of praying in the Name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit, he invoked 'Daddy, Junior, and Spook...'

Instead of saying so and so was thrown from his donkey as they threw rocks at him, he chose to say he was stoned off his ass…"

Yuffie giggled as he continued, fiddling with the harp as she bounced ahead of him. As Cloud trailed off, she strummed out a common song in her country. Cloud hadn't known she had any musical talent, causing him to ask about the jaunty song.

"Oh, it's the only thing I know how to play. My nana tried to teach me piano before finding it was a lost effort."  
"What's it called?"  
"_Neko neko._" She smiled back at him over her shoulder. "It means 'kitty cat'."  
"Ah," he nodded. "Does that explain why cats overran your house last time I saw it?"  
She shrugged. "Maybe. I like cats."  
"What about dogs?"  
She made a face. "They slobber too much."  
Cloud grunted a laugh. "Not the small ones."  
She frowned at him as she turned to walk backwards. "Why? Do you want a dog?"  
Cloud watched her tensely. "Be careful. And not particularly. I did want one when I was young."  
"I'm fine, Cloud. And did you get one?" She asked as she continued to walk backwards.  
Cloud shook his head. "No. Once father died, it didn't seem right to ask. Yuffie…"  
"Well, maybe if we could find one that likes cats, you could still get one. Whoa!"  
Cloud was suddenly there, catching her before she could fall flat on her butt. "I said be careful," he smirked down at her. Before she could get huffy, he continued, "And why would it have to like cats?"  
She rolled her eyes. "Duh. So it won't have to sleep outside."  
"Outside of where?"  
Yuffie made to answer before shutting her mouth abruptly. "Well, you know. Anywhere. It'd just be easier to travel with." Her tone became slightly defensive.

Cloud's lips twitched as he stood her upright. "Fair enough."  
Yuffie became quiet after that, though she hummed a bit at times. He helped her over the rough terrain and he kept his silence as well, knowing she was probably thinking things over. He knew she'd been thinking about them getting a dog together, but had backed off when she realized their future was still so uncertain. It should have annoyed him but her natural train of thought gave him hope that she would soon give him an answer he really wanted to hear.

As they reached the Ancient City, they became quiet for different reasons. They didn't need to go near the lake he'd laid Aerith to rest, so they stopped at the strange structure leading to it to sleep as it had gotten dark. While they got ready for bed, Yuffie started humming again. He recognized it as Aerith's song, but didn't say anything. He doubted she realized she was doing it. It was actually comforting to hear in all the oppressive silence and memories.

Cloud held her close that night and managed to drift off to sleep to the rhythm of her breathing. He woke with a start while it was still dark to an empty bed. His heart pounded from his odd swirl of dreams that were already receding from his immediate memory and it was only expounded as he realized Yuffie was gone. Grabbing his weapon, he quickly went in search of her.

He didn't know why, but he thought the lake would be the best place to look. Sure enough, he found her sitting along the side, her arms wrapped around her knees as she stared down at the cool clear water. She seemed to be talking to it. He kept his step quiet as he watched.

"…you wouldn't believe how he's changed. Really, he smiles more and he talks about you…and Zack… We all still miss you guys…but its different now. I know you're always there…and Zack too, though you tell that pervert to stay out of my bedroom… I just wanted you both to know Cloud is better…and he makes me feel better…"

Cloud decided he should make his presence known then and cleared his throat. Yuffie turned startled as she watched him walk towards her. "Cloud."  
He crouched down behind her and pulled her back against him. "I was worried when you disappeared."  
Yuffie relaxed into him. "Sorry. I couldn't sleep." She looked back out at the water. "This place…eh, it sounds stupid, but it was _calling_ to me."  
Cloud shook his head. "I get it." He lowered his gaze. "Did you see them?"  
She knew who he meant. "No. But I felt them."  
Cloud nodded. "And what do they think?"  
"I think…" Yuffie tilted her head as she considered her answer. "I think they're happy. Why, what do you think?" She turned to see him in the corner of her eye.  
Cloud pressed a kiss to her temple. "I _know_ they're happy." He squeezed her tightly. Kissing her neck, he felt her shudder. "Come on." Helping her up, he led her back to camp.

She was anxious when they got back, so he did his best to relax her. Using his hands and mouth, he brought her to the edge and back several times before she fell into a sated stupor. He would've let her return the favor had he not been so worried about losing control. He needed to figure out what was happening to him before she touched him again, seeing as his thoughts turned primal just looking at her.

He managed about an hour of sleep near dawn, inhaling her comforting scent as he curled around her. His dreams were troubling at best.

_**Day 20**_

Groggy from their evening's activities, they hurried through the Ancient City and out through the mountainside. Yuffie shivered and stumbled, wrapped tight in her cloak as they hit a blizzard upon surfacing. Wanting them out of the cold as quickly as possible, Cloud stopped to have her hop on his back before hurrying on. Making it to a familiar cabin, they knocked to find a sympathetic Mr. Holzoff. He ushered them inside and hurried to make them something warm to drink.

Despite their accommodations, Yuffie started to sneeze. Mrs. Holzoff checked her temperature and was worried to find it a little high. Cloud took their advice and decided to stay the night and let her rest. He knew they were running out of time, but his concern for her outweighed everything else. Yuffie ended up falling asleep right after dinner as it was.

Cloud watched her sleep for a long time, before joining her. But his dreams were plagued with horrible things once again. There were demons and necromancers and men raised from the dead. It ended with his dash through the Gaea Cliffs in search of Yuffie, only to find her frozen to death. He woke with a start then. Yuffie was next to him, sleeping peacefully. He touched her shoulder, just to reassure himself she was safe. She didn't stir. Kissing her temple, he carefully rose so as not to wake her.

Finding some paper on Holzoff's desk, he wrote a quick note. Pulling on his cloak and supplies, he secured his sword to his back. Setting the paper on his pillow, he stared down at her as he straightened. He almost gave in to the urge to stay, his instinct telling him not to leave her side. But his need to keep her from harm won out. Before he could change his mind, he turned and headed for the cliffs.

**::**

**ЄөЦŕҐїŊģЭфΘμÐ**

**::**

_**Day 21**_

The climb was just as arduous as he remembered. When he finally reached the cave, he hurried inside. It wasn't any warmer, but at least there was no wind and snow. He remembered the pathways of before, so exploring the cave went a little faster. Still, he had no idea what to look for beyond a podium and a rectangular indention. After searching every wall of every cave, he found nothing.

Returning to the entrance, he suddenly recalled the hidden chamber. It was still open as he approached and it took him a minute to reach the end of the corridor. Before he could enter though, a loud noise sounded behind him, followed by a cry.

Racing back to the entrance, his heart dropped at what he found. Yuffie weakly held off a large monster as it bore down on her. With much effort she shoved it back with her pinwheel as she staggered to her feet. Heart in his throat, Cloud leaped forward, cutting off the fiend's next attack with a vicious swipe of his sword. Slashing it four times in row, it screeched in pain before disappearing in red light.

Turning, he sheathed his sword as he dropped to his knee next to Yuffie. She was clutching her shoulder as she panted. "You're hurt." His voice was tight as he tried to pull her hand away so he could see. He was not prepared for her forceful shove and sank back on his knees in surprise.  
Her expression was furious. "Don't _ever_ do that to me again! How could you _think_ I'd just let you run off and leave me behind? What were you _thinking?_" She punctuated her words with fists to his chest. "_Da Chao, _I was so worried! Do you have _any_ idea what you put me through? Goddamnit, don't ever do that!" She continued to hit him and he was alarmed to see tears streaming down her face.

Grabbing her wrists, he pulled her into his arms, allowing her to sob into his chest. Silently, he healed her shoulder as she slowly calmed down. "I'm sorry. I won't do it again."  
Sniffling, she lifted her head to look at him dubiously. "You promise?"  
He nodded. "I swear. Are you alright?"  
She sniffled again as she nodded. He gave her a hanky before helping her stand. Blowing her nose, she wiped her face before pocketing the cloth. "Did you find it?"  
He shook his head. "But I think it's in here."

Cloud led her into the secret tunnel, his hand in hers as they approached the entrance of the hidden room. It was the same as before, with an empty treasure chest in one corner. Searching the walls, Yuffie found a small latch that opened the far wall into another room.

It was large, large enough that they couldn't see the surrounding walls. At the center there was a glass pedestal. Yuffie scanned the surroundings as Cloud walked slowly to the podium, pulling the latest package from his pack. Setting it in the slot, he stepped back. Immediately, large walls of glass shot up from the ground, surrounding him. Pulling his sword, he slashed them out of existence, but only more grew in their place. He heard Yuffie cry out and he redoubled his efforts. He caught a glimpse of her before another wall separated them and saw she was dealing with the same thing. Her cries told him she wasn't as immune to the shards falling around her as he was.

His eyes blazed in fury as he slashed his way through the walls, only angered more as they continued to grow and double in size. "Cloud!" Now he was frantic to see her and make sure she was okay. His pulse pounded in his ears as he slowly lost control. Energy slammed into him then and he only belatedly realized it was the power of the stone infusing him once again. His instincts had already told him a different story however and he let his barely controlled rage loose with a roar.

His skin popped and expanded as pure adrenaline raced through his veins. When he opened his eyes, he could see everything, including Yuffie's heat signature through the walls of glass. He could also see she was hurting. The desire to protect overwhelmed him then and he felt himself slipping away, being replaced by something else.

Animal instinct took over and he exploded outward in a raw surge of energy. Golden light emanating from him decimated all glass before the energy was suddenly sucked back into Cloud, leaving behind a shaking and confused Yuffie.

"C-cloud?"  
He looked up at her with new eyes. He could see her blood pumping to and from her heart. His skin felt strange, like it was new but still very much his. He heard a soft growling and realized it was his own breath. He knew it was cold around him but he could no longer feel it.

Yuffie watched him wide-eyed, circling him slowly. "Cloud, is that you?"  
He wanted to answer her, but he couldn't seem to find his voice. He didn't like how frightened she looked and fought for words. That's when unimaginable pain overtook him and he bent over from the force of it. Suddenly, he could breathe easier as he felt his body return to normal. Yuffie knelt next to him, clasping the sides of his face. "Cloud? Are you alright?"  
He nodded as he panted, covering her hands with his as if she were his lifeline.

"Cloud. What was that?"

He shook his head. "…I don't know."

**::**

**ЄөЦŕҐїŊģЭфΘμÐ**

**::**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Poor Cloud. We'll have a bit more understanding of what he's going through next week. Oh, and like Part I, there are no chapters 4 and 9 since they mean "death" and "suffering" respectively, so that is why this is labeled Chapter 5 - in other words, don't go looking for chapter four. ;) Thanks so much to everyone who is still reading (and reviewing). Even if I can't respond right away, it helps remind my ADD ass to revise and update. ^_^**  
**


	5. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMED:** (08/29_/10_)

**Characters:** Cloud/Yuffie, Godo, OCs galore for plot purposes, eventually all of AVALANCHE  
**Rating:** M – for mature stuff, like violence, sensuality, and language.  
**Warning:** For those who've played through DoC or knows what happened, Shalua is okay in my universe.  
**Summary:** Cloud has accepted the ancient Wutainese quest to win Yuffie's heart and finds some surprises along the way. Will a curse none of them saw coming shake his resolve? Or will Yuffie end up making the choice for him. All games & movies compliant – apart from Shalua's fate.

**A/N:**Sadly, this one is rather short - comparatively. Believe me, I agonized over making it longer for weeks but it just wasn't happening**.**Luckily it's Halloween weekend and I'm sure you have candy to extort or party booze to drink (for those of age) or little children to scare with your jesus feet, so you won't be too upset. I, myself, am swamped with other - family - crap, making it a really inconvenient time to have a zillion kids come to the door begging for treats =P But who cares about that - we have a Cloud mystery to solve.

**::**

**ЄөЦŕҐїŊģЭфΘμÐ  
- Chapter ****六****-**

**::**

_**Day 23**_

Tifa had just finished putting the new crib together and decided it was time to start lunch. Heading downstairs, she found her husband, Reeve on the phone. She hadn't been expecting him home then so she quirked an eyebrow in his direction. He held up his finger to stall her as he spoke into the phone. "Thank you for letting me know, Vincent. I'll see what I can find." Hanging up, he came over to kiss her hello. "Sorry about that."

"What did Vincent want?"  
"Cloud called him."  
Tifa was intrigued. "Are he and Yuffie okay?"  
Reeve nodded. "Oh, they're still on the quest, yes. But Cloud's…dealing with something."  
"What is it?"  
"Vincent thinks Cloud is being possessed by a demon."  
Tifa gasped. "No. But how?"  
Reeve shook his head. "It could have something to do with this quest. Yuffie told Cloud that he'd sprouted wings and his eyes started glowing. Neither of them are sure what's going on, but Cloud seems to have a control on it for now."  
"How terrifying for both of them."  
Reeve nodded. "I'm going to talk to Shalua and see if she can figure out what's going on. I'll try to be home for dinner."  
Tifa sighed and nodded. "Alright."

**::**

**ЄөЦŕҐїŊģЭфΘμÐ**

**::**

Cloud hung up his phone and slipped it back into his pocket as he headed inside Chocobo Sage's cabin. He joined Yuffie and the Sage around the small table on the floor where Yuffie was eating stew as she listened to the older man talk. She glanced at him briefly with a smile where he rested back on one arm next to her. Cloud managed a semblance of a smile but Yuffie wasn't fooled and gave him a worried look.

Vincent had confirmed his worst fears. Whatever was happening to him involved a demon. What Vincent wasn't sure about was whether this demon was the malevolent or benevolent sort. If it was benevolent, it would be possible to cohabitate with it without any major difficulties. Of course, Chaos had been a malevolent demon and Vincent was still able to reign control over it eventually, so there was no need to panic.

Cloud still didn't like it. Vincent warned him he may hear the demon's voice in his head at times and to ignore anything it said. Chaos tried to persuade Vincent many times to release him for nefarious reasons. Cloud had no intention of letting his demon free reign but there were already times that he had no control over that. He didn't like it one bit.

"Um, have you ever heard about Wutai warriors turning into anything before?" Cloud paid attention as Yuffie brought the subject up to the Sage.  
The man's eyebrows went up. "Wutai warriors? Turning into what?"  
Yuffie shrugged, looking nonchalant. "Like animals or something?"  
The Chocobo Sage thought a moment before his eyes lit up. "Well, I don't know about an animal but I do recall my great grandfather telling me of a powerful demon. A man on a quest just like yours was able to summon him with a thought."  
"What kind of demon?" Yuffie glanced at Cloud as he spoke before focusing on the Sage.  
"Oh, this one was truly benevolent. Fearsome to behold, for sure, but truly munificent. They said he could heal just as easily as he could destroy. His power was one of a kind and only to the pure-hearted did he cleave." The Sage scratched his head then. "I think his name was…something to do with light. Akai! That's it! Akai—"

"The Demon of Light." Yuffie finished for him.  
Cloud looked at her quickly. "You know this demon?"  
Yuffie shook her head. "Akarui is the Wutainese word for _light_. 'Aka' means red – a color associated with demons." They shared a look before she looked back at the sage. "Are you sure it wasn't harmful?"

The Sage nodded. "Only to the undead and the malevolent did it ever show its wrath. It is why it only chooses hosts whose hearts are pure, so their power is not misused."  
"And this warrior, did he ever lose control of this demon?" Cloud knew his voice was unnaturally tight, alerting Yuffie to how important this question was.  
Chocobo Sage frowned. "I don't know. If he did, it wasn't anything of note. Married himself a fine lady though. I think she was a Princess or something."

Yuffie squeezed his knee and he saw her eyes were hopeful on him. Cloud wasn't satisfied though. "But he was still a _demon_. That implies he is at least somewhat evil, doesn't it?"  
Chocobo Sage laughed. "Oh, ho, ho. Demons are merely supernatural beings who have lost something to the dark workings of the planet. Some demons truly wish to atone, but they cannot help their bloodthirsty natures. Or they traded with the devil to save something they loved and were damned for it."  
"So it is possible for them to hurt innocents?"  
The Sage frowned. "Well, I suppose…"  
"But a benevolent one would instinctively avoid hurting innocents, right?" Yuffie spoke up, shooting Cloud a glance from the corner of her eye.  
"Well, yes I suppose they would. They normally would want to avoid anything that would make their hosts try to be rid of them."  
"Wouldn't they just try to take full control instead?"  
Chocobo Sage shook his head. "They would need an outside source to supplement a full take-over and they are not devious enough to wish that kind of transformation. Atonement is their mindset and ruining more lives would be counterproductive, would it not? No, they much prefer a harmonious union with their chosen host."

Cloud didn't seem to have anything else to add after that. He still wasn't convinced he wasn't a danger to Yuffie. He knew Vincent was speaking to Reeve on his behalf and he hoped they could find some information on this demon.

As Yuffie left to use the facilities, Cloud quickly texted the demon's name to Vincent. Even if everything the Chocobo Sage said was true, they still didn't know _why_. He wanted a life with Yuffie, but not if she was dead because of him.

**::**

**ЄөЦŕҐїŊģЭфΘμÐ**

**::**

Yuffie was starting to worry about Cloud. He hadn't said anything yet, but it seemed he was determined to find the worst of the situation. She didn't like this whole demon business any better than he did, but if it wasn't harmful, she wasn't going to make mountains out of mole-hills. When she settled down to sleep that night, he'd been extra warm towards her despite her feeling like he was pulling away from her.

Back in the cave, when the light had dissipated and left behind the winged demon, she hadn't known what to think. At first, she thought Chaos had somehow taken Cloud over. It was how she knew it had to be a demon. Like Cloud, she just wanted to know _why?_ She'd never heard of demons inhabiting the warriors of The Quest before. Her father certainly hadn't mentioned anything…

She blinked.

Curled up with Cloud at her back, she came to an awful realization. Her father's demon. The one he turned into in the Pagoda. It was true. Warriors who completed the Quest had to cohabitate with a demon. This was all her fault. Cloud had to deal with a demon sharing his body because of her. She bit back a sob. _It wasn't fair._

_**Day 24**_

The Chocobo Sage had disappeared by the time they woke up. He left large packs of supplies for them to take however and Cloud left some gil behind in payment. Using the chocobo he'd set out for them to borrow, Cloud pulled Yuffie up behind him before instructing her to hold tight. The trip across the ocean was quiet and he realized after a while that Yuffie had fallen asleep against his back. She hadn't looked at him for more than a second all morning. When he asked her if there was something wrong, she merely smiled and shook her head. He had a sinking feeling she was rethinking things. But as much as it broke his heart to let her go, he knew it'd be safer for her.

It was late afternoon when they reached Goblin Isle. After helping Yuffie down, Cloud made sure to give the golden chocobo several greens for his effort. Yuffie was scanning the area when he was finished. He joined her in searching the grounds. The small isle seemed completely bare. He was starting to think that maybe they had the wrong isle when he noticed a subtle divot. Kneeling down, he felt around the area and found the ground was sunken in slightly in the shape of a rectangle.

"Yuffie," he called. "I think I found it."  
Yuffie rushed over to kneel next to him. Cloud pulled the package he'd received from the Chocobo Sage out of his pack before placing it in the space. "_Tasan._"  
Yuffie made a face as she translated. "_Fertility._"

The package started to glow and a wind picked up. The characters of her people rose up from the ground to rotate before their eyes.

多産

Glowing light swirled around him then, suffusing him with energy. Yuffie eyes widened on him and he suddenly found himself someplace else entirely. It looked like he was underground. Standing, he turned in a circle, not seeing Yuffie anywhere.

Before he could do anything else, bright light shot out from everywhere it seemed and into him. With a grunt, he fell to his knees with the force of it. It wasn't necessarily painful but the intensity had him roaring as it infused him with more energy than he thought possible. Just when he thought he would implode with the sheer volume of it, it stopped.

Shaking, he knelt there as the sweat on his skin cooled. Even so, his pores felt raw and his insides tight. His heart was racing much faster than he knew was healthy. He really doubted he'd survive the next time that happened he felt so weak.

As his other senses returned, he became aware of his surroundings once again. He realized he was indeed underground, in a large cavern. He lifted his head, noticing dark shapes skittering over the walls. With effort, he reached up to pull his sword free from his back. With even more effort, he got to his feet as a sinister chuckle sounded from the shadows.

Cloud narrowed his gaze as Akubi appeared before him, surrounded by hundreds of his undead minions. Cloud straightened with difficulty, gripping his sword. "What the hell do you want?"

Akubi merely smiled mirthlessly, his eyes glowing faintly red. "This was never your fight. And now, it never will be. Have fun with my pets, _gaijin_." With a corny evil laugh that echoed through the cavern, he disappeared, leaving Cloud looking at hundreds of blood-thirsty undead.

Grimacing but determined, Cloud lifted his sword.

**::**

**ЄөЦŕҐїŊģЭфΘμÐ**

**::**

Yuffie panicked as Cloud disappeared. Getting to her feet, she searched the small island. "Cloud?" Cursing at the silence, Yuffie ran to the edge of the isle, shielding her eyes as she looked futilely out into the distance. Pulling out her phone, she dialed Cloud's number. It beeped and told her he was out of the calling area. Cursing loudly again, she hung up. "Damn it, Cloud. Where are you?"

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about him anymore."  
She whirled at the voice. She glared as she recognized him. "Akubi. _What did you do with Kuraudo-kun?_"  
He smirked. "_Nothing he didn't deserve._"  
Her temper flaring, she watched with a small satisfaction as he stumbled back a step. Flame had burst from his shoulder and he covered it with hand. Looking at her in surprise, his expression slowly turned menacing.  
"_You shouldn't have done that, my dear._"  
She lifted a brow. "_Do you really want more? Cuz I've a got a shitload more with your name branded on it._"  
He tsked as he moved to the side, smirking when she did the same, moving the opposite way. He shook his head as they circled each other. "_Such eloquence for the supposedly future ruler of Wutai. How proud we should all be to have such representation._"

"_Ah, but the times are changing, Akubi-chan._" She taunted him with the degrading title. "_No longer is it required for the leader to be a douche that can only get his way through fear. You and your father have no place in __**my**__ country any longer._" She sneered as she continued. "_This is so over._"

He held out his hand then and a staff with double blades appeared. Yuffie responded by pulling her pinwheel. He shook his head with a smile. "_Your warrior will not come to your aid this time. And as much as you play at it, you are no warrior yourself._" She watched him with narrowed eyes as he lifted his face to the sky, his eyes bleeding completely red. When he turned his face back to hers, he had an insane smirk on his face and the skin around his eyes rippled with black veins. She stumbled as he cast Quake without warning.

She launched her pinwheel at him to break his concentration, but he dodged it as he whirled towards her with a complicated twirl of his bladed staff. She back-flipped out of the way in time, catching her weapon on its return as she landed, just in time to block his continuing attack. He moved again without stopping, but she blocked the low shot before whirling and landing a back punch to his face. Without pausing, she spun around him and landed a blow with her weapon to his back before leaping away. He let out a roar of rage as he turned to face her. She smirked and taunted him as she crooked her finger.

Akubi was not amused and neither was the laugh he let out before charging.

**::**

**ЄөЦŕҐїŊģЭфΘμÐ**

**::**

Cloud slashed at another one and then another, feeling his rage building into his assault whirl as he took out ten at once. They were more powerful than last time he fought Akubi's evil drones, but so was Cloud. However, there seemed to be no end of the undead this time and Cloud's adrenaline spike was wearing off. And he was worried about Yuffie and where Akubi had disappeared to. He needed to get to her _now._

One after ten came at him and he slashed and fought with every ounce of his being. As his defeat count went into the hundreds, he became desperate. He saw no end in sight and he was sure now Akubi had set his minions on him to keep him busy. His instincts were telling him Yuffie was in trouble and he was stuck down here battling the damned.

Something in his chest throbbed, telling him to let it out. Echoes of thoughts not his own sounded in his head. He thought of Vincent's advice and ignored the voices. His rage wasn't to be denied however and before he could stop the thought, he erupted with a loud animalistic roar. Golden light emanated from him as he felt excruciating pain rip through him, setting all his senses afire. The undead growls of his attackers faded into the air as they disintegrated into nothing. His one last hold on himself slowly slipped from his grasp and Cloud straightened in a body not his own. With a low growling breath, glowing yellow eyes lit the cavern.

**::**

**ЄөЦŕҐїŊģЭфΘμÐ**

**::**

Yuffie dropped her opponent for the fourth time, this time slamming the sole of her boot into his gut with a whirling kick as he flew at her, adding a blast of thunder to make sure it hurt. He twitched from the shock as he got up from his knees. She straightened as he didn't immediately attack then, frowning as he lifted his face to the sky with a howl. Her lips twisted in disgust as he started to convulse, his skin rolling and shifting as he tried to stay upright.

His skin seemed to grow and horns sprouted from his head. Her disgust grew as his body did, muscle enhancing his previously slight form before he let out a ground-shaking growl. Turning angry red eyes on her, he growled in a voice not his own.

"_You will know your master. Even if it's by your last breath, you. Will. KNOW!_"  
Her eyes widened briefly as he let loose a large energy beam straight at her. Rolling backward, she kept low as she got to her feet. Deciding she needed the big guns, she cast _Comet2_. Watching the meteor shower raining down on her opponents head, she decided this must be Akubi's demon form. His skin was pale and sickly and his body was grotesquely enhanced.

Obviously, his demon was malevolent which meant trouble for her. It was only Vincent's regard for her and his tenuous control over Chaos that saved her from him before. She'd have been a sitting duck otherwise in the face of Chaos' power. Now Akubi's seemed just as powerful. She didn't know what else to do than to bombard it with materia. Luckily she had a huge supply to go through, literally. She really wished she knew what happened to Cloud.

Preparing for her next spell as the last of the comet shower ended, Yuffie was unprepared for the sheer speed of Akubi's demon. She inhaled abruptly as he appeared behind her, knocking her weapon away and closing a hand around her neck. She scratched at his cold hand, desperately trying to tug it away as he slowly tightened his grip.

He laughed in her ear, his voice having a strange echo to it. "_We could have been great together, you know. Now due to your stupidity, we will never know._"

Panicking as her vision started to dim, she was not quite aware when the ground erupted in a spray of earth as Cloud shot straight up into the sky. Dimly, she noted it wasn't Cloud. It was…Akai?

Demon Cloud glanced down from his vantage point in the air and saw red. Diving down, he attacked the demon holding the woman – _his_ woman – with a roar. Akubi's demon growled back and his grip on Yuffie was lost as Akai slammed into him. They tumbled over each other before separating and landing on their feet. Akai lost no time and let out a golden blast of energy. As it hit Akubi's demon, it blasted him with such a force that the other demon was sent flying far into the distance.

Panting from its exertions, Demon Cloud turned after ascertaining the other demon was not returning. Yuffie stumbled as she straightened, rubbing her sore neck. She couldn't take her eyes off Cloud. Or…what used to be Cloud. As repulsed as she was by Akubi's demon, Cloud's elicited the opposite reaction in her. It looked like him, except for his coloring and well, the wings. Still, she didn't know how much of him was Cloud and how much this _demon_ was…a demon.

Suddenly feeling dizzy, she stumbled and swayed. In a flash, _he_ was there before her, catching her in his grey tightly corded arms.

"_Are you alright?_"  
She blinked up at his altered voice, menacing in octave but oddly comforting. Deeper and slightly echoic. She recalled Vincent as Chaos spoke that way as well.  
"Cloud?"

"_I am Akai._"

"Where's Cloud?"

"_He is me. And I am him._"

She frowns. "I don't understand."

He watched her for a long moment, unblinking. "_It has been a long time since I have been called upon. I only go to those whose hearts are untainted. Your warrior is such._"

Yuffie shook her head, confused. "But how—"

"The Quest." He watched her eyes widen in comprehension. He felt the attraction his host felt towards her then. He thought he was merely in tune to her because of Cloud's connection to her. Obviously he was wrong. She was a compelling creature.

"So my father—?"

Akai nodded. "_His Demon was Sankao of many faces. It is the curse and blessing of every ruling warrior of Wutai to cohabitate with our kind._"

Her eyes dropped from his and she tried to take this all in. "So…what about Cloud. Are you, uh…can I speak to him?"

His grey lips curved ever so slightly. "_The curse and blessing is not exclusive to your warrior. We are here to serve and we take that responsibility very seriously. But I do not intend to keep you two apart._"

Yuffie blushed.

"_I do hope to know you better, Empress._" She looked at him wide-eyed at that. His expression stayed neutral however. "_We will be spending the better part of the century together._"

She blinked. "Er, right."

He smirked ever so slightly before he was engulfed in white light. Cloud's visage and blue-green eyes replaced Akai's as his wings vanished with a shudder.

"Cloud?" She grabbed his face, trying to look him in the eye. "Are you okay?" He merely gulped in air and shook slightly. "Did you hear what he said?"

Finally lifting his head, he met her gaze dully and nodded. "I'm so sorry, Yuffie."

She blinked, shaking her head slightly. "What? I should be the one apologizing for getting you into this."

He shook his head. "I couldn't control him. H-he almost hurt you. He could _still_ hurt you."

Annoyed, Yuffie placed her hands on the side of his face. "Look at me. You are strong. You are the most _annoyingly_ strong man I've ever met and that's including all your weird emotional hang-ups. You can handle this." He seemed to disagree but she refused to let him. "Don't give me that bullshit. All the things that have happened to you aren't an excuse, they're the reason you can _do this_. I know you can control it and don't make me kick your ass to prove it." He looked so confused then, that she softened. "I…I'm really sorry you have to deal with this. There…" she paused, biting her lip. Cloud watched her curiously at that. "There may be a way to reverse it. I mean Akubi seems to have also summoned a Demon on his Quest, but it would be reckless if he were to keep it after the ceremony when there's already a ruling warrior." As she said it, she recalled Shake, Chekov and the others and how they were able to transform. But she didn't say anything. "Maybe once we get back to Wutai, it can be reversed."

His eyes narrowed slightly on hers. "And we go our separate ways. Is that it?"

She gave him a glare. "Well what do you want me to say, Cloud? That I want you to live with a Demon for the rest of your life? I want to add to the pain and crap you've dealt with all your life just so we can live semi-happily ever after?"

"You're crazy if you think I'm going to give up and leave you to the _Saosin._"

"Well, you're crazy if you think I'm just going to let you sacrifice yourself for me! Woe-is-me-Cloud has another reason to complain about how much life sucks and how he's always dealt the wrong cards. I won't have you resenting me in twenty years because you can no longer distinguish your own thoughts from his."

Cloud watched her with a frown for a long moment. "What do you want me to do?"

"…I want this to be _your_ decision. And if you want it, want me, than you're going to need to grow some balls and believe you can handle it. All of it. Otherwise…" She left off at that, giving him a dejected look.

His gaze was hard. "How can I make any decisions when you won't tell me how you feel?"

Her eyelids fluttered with hurt as she moved back before turning away.

Cloud sighed and stood. He didn't know what to do now. He knew he would hurt her either way, but he also knew she was determined to finish this quest, with or without him. He couldn't let her go alone now anymore than he could at the beginning. Seeing the dark marks on her neck from Akubi's demon only reinforced his resolve to see this through. He'd deal with this demon crap after Yuffie was secure on her throne.

**::**

**ЄөЦŕҐїŊģЭфΘμÐ**

**::**

**A/N:** I made some stuff up to fit my story - hey, it's fiction. Based off real things, but essentially false. Nit-pickers will be laughed at maniacally, in honor of the day of the dead. Happy Sadistically Carving Large Vegetables Day! XD


	6. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMED:** (_01/07/13_)

**Characters:** Cloud/Yuffie, Godo, OCs galore for plot purposes, eventually all of AVALANCHE  
**Rating:** M – for mature stuff, like violence, sensuality, and language.  
**Warning:** Since I've decided to put a lovely little recap in here, it's not entirely necessary to read _**Part I**_first, but really, why wouldn't you? This part will still be here when you're done and it'll make more sense;)  
**Summary:** Cloud has accepted the ancient Wutainese quest to win Yuffie's heart and finds some surprises along the way. Will a curse none of them saw coming shake his resolve? Or will Yuffie end up making the choice for him. All games & movies compliant.

**A/N: **Over two years, wow. I apologize. School and the urgent need to get it out of the way became priority and I barely have been able to take a breath much less write anything interesting. Still don't think this measures up to the previous but it will have to do since I have hated leaving everyone hanging indefinitely.

_Cloud is sent on a quest by Yuffie's father Lord Godo. Tifa and Reeve are married, leaving Cloud bitter after the Jenova/Reunion/Omega events, making Yuffie the only person he has monthly contact with. Rufus employs his delivery services as Cloud prefers being on the road.  
Cloud figures out Rufus's strange deliveries have something to do with Yuffie and chases after her to find out what is going on. She tries to avoid him and complete the Quest to become the next ruler of Wutai on her own, but Cloud isn't having it and continues on with her. With each delivery comes a growing price in the form of what Vincent believes to be a demon. Only wanting to make Yuffie happy, Cloud is forced to deal with Akai's cohabitation, Yuffie's reluctance to state her feelings for him, and the evil Saosin's Akubi who has designs on Yuffie's throne._

_**Last Chapter: **__The Chocobo Sage tells Cloud and Yuffie about the Demon of Light, Akai and how all warriors that do the Quest are infused with a demon counterpart, Godo's being Sankao, Demon of Three Faces. Both are upset by this news and they fight after defeating Akubi and his demon once again._

**::**

**ЄөЦŕҐїŊģЭфΘμÐ  
- ****Chapter ****七****-**

**::**

_**Day 24**_

He stole into the Goblin Isle camp. All was quiet and the guard had fallen asleep due to sleeping powder. Striding confidently through the dark camp, the figure entered their Holy Shrine. Muttering the word, "_Ai_" a rectangular prism appeared. Smiling, he took it. A gong sounded then and he turned to see several men rush in with weapons. His smile grew.

**::**

**ЄөЦŕҐїŊģЭфΘμÐ**

**::**

_**Day 26 Midday**_

They finally arrived on Goblin Isle late in the day. They spent the day before lost and barely talking before passing out on a small island for the night. They didn't sleep together, but when Cloud noticed her shivering alone, he curled up around her and fell back asleep.

He spent the following morning agitated as well as he became aware of the other presence in his mind. It didn't speak to him, like Vincent warned, but he could _feel_ him there all the same. His annoyance with it and the fact Yuffie wasn't speaking to him was giving him a headache. When he started getting down on himself, telling himself her rejection was better for both of them, he'd get a warming surge of energy all the sudden. While it did banish his depressing thoughts, it also made him angry. He didn't want anything to do with the demon. To him, it represented a life without Yuffie. And he just couldn't reconcile himself with that.

It wasn't until midday that they reached Goblin Isle. Yuffie slid off the chocobo without Cloud's help and collapsed in a graceless heap. Huffing, she pushed back her hair from her face before lifting herself to her feet. Cloud tended to the chocobo, feeding it some greens, while Yuffie looked around. She frowned and rubbed her arms.

Cloud too noticed something not right about their surroundings and lifted his head, his hand going to the hilt of his sword. Before he could get far, they were suddenly surrounded. Dozens of figures shrouded in leafy greenery rushed them. Cloud turned his head in time to see two of them grab Yuffie by each of her arms, disarming her pinwheel.

"Hey! Cloud!"  
He jerked at her shout, making to go to her. He felt them behind him right before they latched onto his arms and he tensed. They were strong but he was already on edge and wasn't in the mood for a diplomatic solution. His skin heated and with a roar he bowed at the waist before exploding in a blast of golden white light. His captors were thrown back but he was unaware of everything but the pain of his transformation. Skin rippling, his muscles expanding, his tendons raw, his nerves on fire. When he opened his eyes, he realized he hadn't actually done so. Trying to blink voluntarily, he found he couldn't. He tried to lift his arms or move his body in any way that would suggest he was in control of his movements. Nothing happened. He was no longer Cloud.

Yuffie's eyes were wide. She doubted she'd ever blink again. Cloud looked different again, like before. "Cloud?"  
His yellow eyes focused on her then. Their ambushers had frozen at Cloud's transformation. One stepped forward then and pulled off his foliage-covered hat. "What is this?"  
Akai nodded to Yuffie. "_Release her._" She blinked at the guttural undertone of his voice.  
"Who are you? What do you want with the woman?"  
Akai growled. Yuffie's eyes widened more when she saw his hand at his side start to swirl with dangerous energy. "_Get your hands off of her or die._"  
"We—"  
With a loud crash, the Akai sent a blast of energy into the earth before him, spraying dirt everywhere. Startled, her captors released her as they fell back to the ground to take cover. Eyes darting around, she quickly ran at Akai stopping a foot from him. "Cloud?"  
He seemed to relax a bit, his fist unfurling, but he didn't answer.

"Who are you people?" Yuffie turned to face the leader at his question in Wutai, seeing him nod behind her. "Why do you travel with a Demon?"  
Yuffie waved her arms and shook her head. "He's no demon. He's my friend. We're on a Quest."  
The man looked at them suspiciously. "Are you with the man that came last night?"  
She frowned and glanced behind her to see Akai also looked confused. "What man?"  
"He came quickly. Killed several of my men."  
Yuffie shook her head. "I'm sorry about that but we don't know of any man." Her eyes lit with a possibility then. "Did he have long hair?"  
The man shook his head. "He wore a hood. We saw nothing but the destruction he left behind."

She opened her mouth to reply but a guttural voice beat her to it. "_Restoration is of the greatest importance._" She blinked as Akai spoke perfect Wutainese.  
The leader frowned and took a step towards them then. "_You speak our native tongue?_"  
Akai nodded.  
The man looked at Yuffie then. "And you?"

Her mouth worked as she sought an answer that sounded as importance and mysterious as 'Cloud's'. Suddenly, it came to her and she felt stupid for not thinking of it sooner. "_Koi wa moumoku._" (Love is blind.)

The man suddenly smiled and turned to his men, speaking in perfect Gaian. "Our savior has come!"  
The men broke out in cheers. Yuffie stared around at them in confusion before glancing behind her to see Akai. He merely stood there, looking to be in repose.

Turning back to the leader, she stepped forward only to halt in surprise when 'Cloud's' hand closed over her arm in a gentle but firm grip. Experimentally, she tugged but he was quite unmoving. To the leader, she called, "What's going on?"

The man turned to her with a smile. He was an older male, definitely of her heritage as his hair was only barely graying yet he had to be up there in years. His beard and mustache were thick and his face was weathered and wrinkled.

"You are here for the Quest, yes?"  
She blinked and then frowned. "How do you know?"  
"All warriors have to stop here before continuing on." He looked to 'Cloud'. "You are looking for the last location?" He pointed north, towards the Knights of the Round island. "Finish your Quest."  
Yuffie nodded, backing away. The leader shook his head. "Not you." Guards seized her arms.  
Akai growled, causing Yuffie to jump. "What? That's crap! I'm not sticking around with you bozos."  
The leader pursed his lips. "You must." Nodding to Akai, he said, "The warrior must complete this on his own."  
"The hell he does—"  
"_Yuffie._"  
At his voice, she looked at Akai with wide eyes. His glowing eyes flared briefly at the men holding her back and they immediately released her. She stepped towards him. "A-akai?"  
He bowed his head respectfully. She gulped.  
"W-where's Cloud?"  
"_He wants to protect you._" Akai intoned, looking down at her. "_The same way these people want to protect themselves. They fear me, so you must stay and show them I mean them no harm._"  
"Do-do you really mean no harm? Cause Cloud seems certain you're going to turn Sephiroth on us at a moments notice."  
"_Do you believe him?_"  
She tilted her head. "I—well, he and you are sharing thoughts, yeah? So he'd know better…."

"_His judgment is clouded by his past._" One of his wings flared out, eliciting gasps from the leaf-people nearby, as it wrapped around her, bringing her towards him.  
"Wh-whoa." She was scooted forward before looking up at him with large eyes.  
"_Demon you may call me and damned I may be, I am here to protect you. I have no other purpose._"  
Yuffie slowly nodded, since it seemed like the right thing to do. "So…the damned thing and all means you look all pale and vein-y?"  
Akai inclined his head. "_It means a great many things._" He leaned down so his face was near hers. She shrank back instinctively. "_I hope you can trust me to keep your warrior safe._"  
She cleared her throat nervously. "Sure. I mean, you're all-powerful and whatnot. You should be at least good for defending stuff and—c-could you not crowd me?"  
He immediately straightened, the move graceful, yet otherworldly. "_Forgive me. I have not been around humans in a millennia._"  
Her eyes were wide. "We were around that long ago?"  
"_The demon realm passes time much differently._"  
"Wow, that…sucks."  
"_It is meant to be hell, yes._" He was very amiable for a demon.  
"Well, I can't promise you much since I don't really have a choice here. Cloud's the one I'm worried about."  
"_I understand._"  
"Again with the amiable bit." She muttered. "Just bring him back in one piece, please?"  
"…_I am going to have to agree with you again._"  
She snorted as she realized he made a joke. "Well, good." She glanced around his wing. "I guess I'll just stay here with the bush people—I'd probably get airsick on the flight over anyhow." She eyed him uncertainly. "Can I speak to Cloud?"  
"_He hears you._"  
"Er—okay. Cloud, I—just do whatever you have to to get your spiky ass back here safe and sound."  
Akai grimaced. "_He's telling you not to trust me…but he'll come back as soon as he can._"  
She nodded, stepping back. Akai flapped both wings out as he turned away.  
"Demon!" The leader called out before tossing the package in his direction.  
Akai caught it in his claw as he lifted off. With a powerful burst of his wings, Yuffie watched as he sped off across the ocean.

**.:~:.**

**ЄөЦŕҐїŊģЭфΘμÐ**

**::**

It was faintly like a conversation, except ranging emotion pervaded the senses rather than words. If it were verbal between them, it would go something like this:

_Stay away from Yuffie, Demon._  
If you are to grace me with your threats, call me Akai.  
_She's not experienced in dealing with your kind. She doesn't understand how dangerous you are._  
You do not give her enough credit.  
_You know nothing about her!  
_I do not make the rules. I am here until you die and without Yuffie, I fear you very well might. Why would I do anything but help you keep her safe?

_And why would I trust anything you say?  
_Why would you trust anything Yuffie says? She loves you but won't say it. If she tells you she does not love you at the end of all of this, will you so easily believe her simply because she claims it is true?  
_That's not—_  
Trust is earned but you need to have faith to invest in it every day. I am earning mine now in keeping you both safe.  
_ I will never trust a demon._  
That is unfortunate. For not many individual's inner demons are as helpful as I.

Their 'conversation' was cut short then as Akai landed on the Northern Isle.

Inside the cave, Akai scanned the area, Cloud looking on. The aged gray roots that lined the walls were familiar. After exploring the crooks of the roots, Akai found a spot to fit the package in, stepping back as he said, '_Ai_'.

As he stepped back, he watched several dark knights step from the shadows, fading into existence. The first one at the center spoke.

"Your place isn't here Demon. Where's the warrior you inhabit?"  
"We are one and the same now."  
"Not yet." He gestures around the cave. "Not until _he_ defeats my brothers in arms and I."  
"And _we_ will. But if it is he you wish to see for now, so be it."

Instantly, he hunched over as he changed, allowing Cloud to reappear. Cloud staggered, still not used to the transformation. Breathing hard, he pulled his sword to face off with the first knight.  
Who grinned.

"Hairy monkey men, get _off!_ Geez, when is the last time any of you had a bath involving soap!"  
Elder laughed as Yuffie was carried by his men down the steps leading underground. "My you have spirit! But that is no wonder considering you are the first female to have come for the quest personally."  
"How the hell would you know that? Are you a demon too?"  
He guffawed. "Me, a demon." Shaking his head, he waved his men to set her on her feet inside a lift. As the rickety thing lowered itself further into the earth, he said, "The previous inhabitants kept record. I merely found them when I got here during the war."  
"What war?" Yuffie narrowed her eyes.  
"Wutai, of course."  
She frowned. "Why the hell would leave when we needed you the most? Papa nearly lost everything to Shinra!"  
"Ah, but it did cost us everything." Elder sighed. "I lost my wife and child in a bombing. My best friend was taken by disease and all I had left is his boy. I had to get him out of there—and the others who'd lost everyone and everything."  
Yuffie was still frowning, but now mute. Before she could formulate more curses, the wall gave way to a view of a veritable underground city. Her eyes widened as she took in the shops and mud huts. It extended far to the back where there was another large opening.  
"What the hell…" She muttered in awe.  
Elder grinned. "Welcome to Haikyo, my Lady."  
Her eyes were large as she translated. "_Ruins_…"

Cloud whipped the twelfth knight away in a whirlwind of lightning before falling to his knee, exhausted. The last infusion had worked wonders for his stamina and strength, but he was not invincible. Covering his arm, he muttered a healing spell to fix the bleeding gash there. It had just finished healing as he looked up in time to lift his sword before the final knight swung his sword down upon his head.

Kicking out, Cloud knocked the knight back before rolling away. Akai was requesting release, but Cloud ignored him and fought harder. However, the knight's assault was swift and unrelenting, as if he relished his foe being beaten and weak from the start. Cloud blocked every attack, using peer strength of will now. Finally, he lashed out on the offensive only to receive a boot to the gut, throwing him back against the wall across the cave. Cloud slid down the rough surface in pain, crumpling on the ground. Every bone in his body felt as if it were broken. He could barely lift himself, much less his sword.

Akai was silent.

The knight was suddenly there, not giving him time to breathe. Cloud lifted his sword to block him, but it was easily knocked away before the knight grabbed Cloud by the throat, lifting him into the air. Cloud clutched the knight's gauntlet, fighting for air.

He thought it was because everything was going dim that he suddenly thought, '_We will never have peace between us if we do not learn to work together. A great warrior is one who knows when to ask for help._' Help? He needed help… '_Do it for Yuffie._'

Turning blue, Cloud gave in going slack in the knight's grip. The knight smiled right before Cloud is engulfed in white light, transforming. The knight's eyes widen right before he is blasted across the cave.

Akai lands on the ground and slowly raises his head. The knight stands, taking up his sword. He laughs rather menacingly. "I was so hoping I'd get my chance with you."

Akai's voice is deadpan in return. "You are not my type."  
The knight narrows his eyes and with a roar, charges the demon. Akai parries him easily for a while, making the knight more and more annoyed. When Akai grows tired of this, he appears behind the knight in an instant, skewering him. The knight chokes as Akai pulls his blade free, staggering to his knees. Akai walks around to face the knight.

"I told you, you were not my type."  
With a growl, the knight rose as he summoned his Limit Break. A steamroller formed under him as he wraps his cape around him regally. Akai braced himself as the knight flung back his cape dramatically before taking his sword in hand and slashing downward.

Akai dropped to his knees. He knows he should be healing already but Cloud is still fighting him inside.

"Cloud, desist." He winced. "We can survive this but not unless you trust me." He felt the warrior's internal struggle as he fought for breath. The knight was quickly returning to his original state and healing. They didn't have much time. Finally, he felt the moment Cloud allowed him free reign. With a roar, Akai summoned his Limit Break. As golden light blazed around him, he rises to his feet, feeling his wounds knit together as he moves.

Lifting his sword straight up before his face, he flung it out the side. Furiously, he swiped a checkered pattern into the air before him. The knight watched guardedly before his eyes widened as the demon finished his swift movements and lifted his free hand to stream light over the criss-crossing pattern, sending it flying forward. Bracing himself, the knight was not prepared for the sizzling pain as he was cut into dozens of pieces.

Akai watched dispassionately as the knight froze for a moment before falling slowly to the ground in dozens of pieces.

After a moment the bloody pieces shook slightly before disintegrating into dust. The first knight reappeared then, his sword sheathed.

"You are a powerful pairing, Demon of Light and Cloud Strife. My knights in arms and I are agreed. You'd make a fine warrior for Wutai. For making it this far, you are granted one gift. Choose wisely."

Internally, Akai sought Cloud. "What is it you want most?"  
Cloud's answer was automatic. "_Yuffie._"  
Akai acknowledged this slowly, never having known love himself. "…Something for her then." To the knight he said, "My warrior and I only wish for the shinobi Princess Yuffie's happiness."

There was a round of chuckles from the scattered knights in the shadows. The first knight explained. "Forgive us. It has been a while since a warrior, as well as his Demon, has put his intended before himself. We'd been sure romance had died out centuries ago." As the laughter died out, the first knight considered them. "Alright." He lifted his hand, a long strand of golden warrior beads appearing before him in a shimmering circle. "A gift worthy of your fighting Empress and a token of your unswerving devotion to her and her alone."

Akai allowed Cloud to shine through to receive the gift. He stared at the beads for the longest time before looking back at the knight. "Sir, I would ask something more specific."

The knight seems surprised, but nods. "Go ahead."  
"I would ask that Yuffie have a choice. And I don't mean of suitors. But of ruling alone."

Grumbles erupted from the surrounding knights. The first knight looked surprised. "There is no precedent for this."  
Cloud nods. "I know that, sir. But then, Yuffie is one of a kind. She's strong and smart and cares about her people. She can defend them if she needs to and not because she has to…but because she _wants_ to…. She has proven herself more than capable and deserves the right to make her life what she wants."

The knights seemed stunned. The first knight glanced around at his fellow knights in askance. Turning back to Cloud, his tone was skeptical. "You know this means she may not choose you, aye?"

Cloud nodded. "I know."  
The knight considered him a long while. Finally he laughed. "So be it."

The knights disappeared then in a flash of white, leaving Cloud and Akai alone. Akai was slightly confused. "_You are sure of this?_"  
Cloud glanced down at the warrior beads in his palm, now signifying choice and freedom. "I am."

Hontou ni, gomen. Cheers to a new semester. Pray that I don't fall into academic despair yet again and forget about this story.


End file.
